Super Mario 64 DS: The Power of the Stars
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Mario, his brother Luigi and their greedy cousin Wario get invited to Peach's Castle for cake. But their party is disrupted when an old enemy of theirs threatens the Mushroom Kingdom and locks them in the castle's walls. Now an unlikely hero must save them and recover the power of the stars to stop this great evil. Rated K
1. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1: The adventure begins

 _Hey guys! This is mariobroultimate here! Welcome to my first fanfiction on ! I have a lot planned but I'm gonna start small with my own take on Mario's first 3d adventure, Super Mario 64. I hope you enjoy!_

 _I do not own Mario or Super Mario 64. The Mario series, characters, and other content are owned by Nintendo._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful world known as the Mushroom Kingdom. It was known for its many strange creatures and beautiful landscapes. It was a world of peace and quiet (at least when it wasn't being attacked). Today's story looks at the Kingdom's greatest heroes.

The screen zooms in on Mario's pad. The home of the Mushroom Kingdom's two brave heroes, Mario and Luigi. They were brothers who would protect the Mushroom Kingdom from the great evils of the King of the Koopas. Mario was a rather short man dressed in a red shirt with blue overalls with gloves covering his hands and black shoes on his feet. He wore a red cap on his head showing his initial M and below it was a head of brown hair. He also had blue eyes a big round nose, and below it was a well combed mustache shaped with six upside down lumps. Luigi was Mario's slightly younger twin bro and he looked pretty similar to his bro, except he was a bit taller and thinner, wore green as opposed to red with his overalls being a darker shade of blue, and the insignia on his hat was an L instead of an M. His mustache also looked different, with two big hills instead of six smaller ones. Both Bros. were thinking about their last adventure in Dinosaur Land. Bowser followed them to the island and kidnapped Princess Toadstool to ruin their vacation. On the way they met Yoshi, who's clan was captured by the evil king and trapped in eggs. Luckily Mario and Luigi saved the Yoshi tribe and the princess and resumed their vacation. Luigi was still a bit mad that Mario got most of the credit though. He wishes he would have his time to shine. Bowser hasn't attacked since, and the Bros. were thinking about their possible next great adventure.

Luigi: *yawn* Gee, it sure is boring around here ain't it bro?

Mario: Luigi, mah boi, this peace is what all true warriors strive for.

Luigi: I know, but it's been awhile since our last adventure and I want to do something. I just wonder what Bowser's up to.

Mario: Duty will call soon bro. I promise.

 **Ding dong!**

Luigi: Huh, I wonder who's there.

Luigi opens the door to find a koopa paratroopa in a mailman's outfit. His name was Parakarry.

Parakarry: Letter for Mario Mario. *gives letter to Luigi*

Luigi: Thanks! Have a good day!

Parakarry: *annoyed* Don't tell me what to do! *flies away*

Luigi just stood there shocked. He was once again treated as a nobody compared to his brother and it hurt. He just went back inside.

Mario: Who was it Luigi?

Luigi: Oh just a letter for you.

Mario: Okay, let's-a have a look. *opens letter*

"Dear Mario,

Please come to the castle.

I baked a cake for you.

Yours truly, Princess Toadstool

Peach"

Mario: Wow! I've never been to Peach's Castle before. This'll be great! Well Luigi, I'm off! See you later bro!

Luigi: Oh… okay… I'll just go to my room… *walks away sadly*

Mario then turned back and saw his bro walk away. He felt bad for Luigi. He also felt very selfish for taking all the credit when Luigi did just as much hard work.

Mario: Luigi Wait!

Luigi: What do you want?

Mario: I shouldn't have been such a jerk taking the credit from you. I think you deserve that cake as well. Come with me.

Luigi: So what? So you can just take all the credit when Bowser attacks again? Like you'd care.

Mario: No, I'm serious bro. I promise that next time we save the princess together, I'll tell her that I couldn't have done it without you.

Luigi: You promise?

Mario: Pinky Promise.

The two then did a pinky promise.

Luigi: Yahoo! We're going to the castle! Oh boy I can't wait!

Mario: Let's a go!

The two brothers left their house, not knowing what lies ahead of them.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Thanks for reading! Sorry about the format. That's just how I write stories, but i hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and favorite/follow to be up to date on chapters. This is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!_


	2. The Greedy Penny Pincher

_Chapter 2: The Greedy Penny Pincher_

 _Time for Chapter 2! As our favorite italian plumber says: "Let's-a go!"_

 _I do not own Mario or Super Mario 64. It's characters, franchise and other content belong to Nintendo._

* * *

Mario and Luigi were on their way to the pipe leading to the castle.

Mario: Nice of the Princess to invite us over for some cake ay Luigi?

Luigi: I hope she made lotsa Spaghetti!

Mario: Mmm! Now you just made me more hungry!

Meanwhile while Mario and Luigi were walking, there was a fat yellow man behind a bush. He was Mario's cousin and old rival, Wario. He wore a yellow shirt with purple overalls, as well as a yellow hat with the insignia W. And had a pink nose with a jagged mustache underneath. He was talking on a walkie talkie.

Wario: Hello? Hello?!

?: What do you want Wario?!

Wario: Waluigi! Where are you?! You were supposed to meet me behind the bush by the pipe leading to Peach's Castle an hour ago!

Waluigi: Sorry pal, But Waluigi's got a tennis tournament going on in Diamond City.

Wario: What?! But you said you were going to help me steal the castle's loot.

Waluigi: Did Waluigi day that? No! Expecting Waluigi's assistance? TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wario: Bah! Screw you! I don't need you! I'll steal the gold from the castle myself! And you'll be getting none of it! *hangs up*

Wario then runs over to the pipe, only to bump into the Mario Bros.

Mario: Oof! Cousin Wario?

Wario: Bah! Not you two! Look, I'm busy right now so go away! Shoo!

Luigi: Sorry Wario. We were just heading over to Peach's Castle for some cake.

Wario: Wha? (Cake eh? Well, that princess makes good cake, maybe I could steal some of that instead.) You're going to have cake at the castle and you didn't invite your favorite cousin? For shame!

Mario: *whispering* Thanks a lot Mister Loose Lips!

Luigi: Oops.

Mario: Sorry Wario, but you're not exactly our favorite cousin. And considering the bad things you've done, I doubt the Princess would welcome you. So you're not invited.

Wario: Oh come on! I'm not that bad!

Mario: Oh, so you mean that tricking me into leaving Mario Land so that you could steal my castle wasn't bad?

Wario: Yeah! Exactly! So I'm coming!

Mario: No, you're not!

Wario: *mockingly* Yes, I am!

Luigi: Wario, What part of "you're not invited" do you not understand?

Wario: You stay outta this you green nobody! Listen, I'm set on coming! Okay? And nothing's gonna change my mind.

Mario: For the last time, NO!

Wario: I'll tell ya what. I promise I'll be on my best behavior and if the Princess gets kidnapped, I'll help you save her.

Mario: Fine! But you better keep that promise or else, you'll lose all our trust. We'll be watching you!

Wario: Wahaha! Let's a go! *jumps down pipe*

Mario: Oh, Mamma Mia. *jumps down pipe*

Luigi: Hey, Wait! *jumps down pipe*

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting. Did you catch the references I made? Let me know in the reviews. This is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!_


	3. The Dino's Return

_Chapter 3: The Dino's return_

 _Time for the 3rd chapter! Last time Wario joined the Mario Bros. whether they liked it or not. They are excited, but that excitement will soon die out._

 _Mario and all related properties are owned by Nintendo_

A lakitu with a camera appears and floats around the castle, then he goes under the two bridges which then zooms out and then zooms into the area in front of the castle where a green pipe appears. Out of the pipe jumps our main hero.

Mario: Yahoo! Ha ha!

Suddenly, two more pipes appeared and out of them jumped Luigi and Wario.

Luigi: Ya ay! Gotcha!

Wario: Wah hah! Yeah!

Mario: Wow! Peach's Castle in all its glory.

Luigi: I can't wait!

Mario: Let's a go!

Luigi: Yeah!

Luigi accidentally jumps on Wario's Head.

Wario: Hey!

Wario tries to punch them but Mario and Luigi bump into each other.

Wario: Can we just go in already!?

Mario: Okay! Okay! Pushy!

The trio runs toward the castle, but suddenly that same Lakitu goes in front of them.

Lakitu: Good Afternoon! The Lakitu Bros., here, reporting live from just outside the Princess's castle. Mario and, Uh, Green Mario and Yellow Mario-

Luigi and Wario: Hey!

-have just arrived at the scene, and we'll be filming the action live as they enter the castle and pursue the missing power stars.

Mario: Wait, What?!

Luigi: Missing Power Stars?

Wario: Hey! What's this all about?!

Lakitu: Oh, we'll just be filming you guys as a TV show the entire time you're here.

Mario: Why?

Lakitu: Because the fans love action!

Luigi: Why would our fans be interested in this?

Lakitu: Trust me, you'll see.

Wario: Just don't get in our way!

Lakitu: Now, as seasoned cameraman, we film from the recommended angle, but if you want to change the angle, just touch the arrows on the touch screen. If we can't change the angle, we'll buzz, so take a look at your surroundings.

Mario: Uh, I don't see any arrows or a touch screen.

Lakitu: Oh, don't worry about that. The "one who watches" will understand. For now, recording live, this has been the Lakitu Bros. *flies off screen*

Luigi: Okay. I'm kinda creeped out now.

Mario: Let's-a just ignore them and go inside.

Wario: Yeah, I could care less as long as they don't get in our way.

The three walk inside, not knowing what's lurking inside.

French Narrator: 2 hours later…

A Lakitu was next to a sleeping green dinosaur who was oddly on the roof earlier. Lakitu had carried him down from there.

Lakitu: Yoshi, Yoshi…

Lakitu then popped the bubble he was snoozing, waking him up. The dinosaur in question was none other than Mario and Luigi's old friend, Yoshi.

Yoshi: *yawn* Huh? Where am I?

Lakitu: Listen… we need your help.

Yoshi: Just… five… minutes... ?

 **Lakitu: Wake up!**

Yoshi: Yahhhh! Okay, okay! I'm awake! This had better be good!

Lakitu: Well, you see, Mario and his friends went inside the castle for some cake, but they haven't returned yet… it's been two hours! Do you mind investigating the place to see what's going on in there? I fear Mario might be in trouble!

Yoshi: Mario's in trouble?! Well I do owe him for saving me and my friends some time ago… I'll do it! Don't worry old pal! Help is on the way!

With that, Yoshi stood up as Lakitu floated off screen and ran towards the castle. But when he tried to open the doors it was locked.

Yoshi: What?! Locked?! Grr! The princess has got to keep a spare key somewhere.

Lakitu: Hey, I think I just saw a rabbit taking off with a key in his mouth. He went over to those hedges near where you started.

Yoshi: Okay, Thanks!

Yoshi ran over to the hedges where he saw the rabbit Lakitu was talking about with the key.

Yoshi: Um… excuse me sir? Can I have that key? I need it to get in the castle.

Rabbit: Sorry, but this is my key! *hops away*

Yoshi gets a little irritated and catches up to him.

Yoshi: Sir, I **really** need that key! Would you **please** give it to me and find something else to chew on?

Rabbit: No! *hops away*

Yoshi starts to get mad and catches up again.

Yoshi: Listen pal, my friends are in serious danger and I need that key to get in! So this is your last warning! **Give. Me. That. Key!**

Rabbit: Come closer.

Yoshi takes a few steps closer.

Rabbit: Closer…

A few more steps.

Rabbit: Closer…

One more step.

Rabbit: Perfect! **Nooooooooooo!**

At that point Yoshi had enough of this nonsense.

Yoshi: Ok then… **I'll just have to make you my lunch!**

Rabbit: **What?!**

Yoshi used his long tongue to stuff the rabbit in his cheeks.

Rabbit: Aaaaaargh! No, don't eat me! All I did was tease you a little. C'mon, let me go.

Yoshi spits him out.

Yoshi: If you didn't taste so bad I wouldn't have fallen for that. But whatever. Now give me the key!

Rabbit: Okay fine, take it. It's just slowing me down anyways. *gives key*

Yoshi: Thank you!

Yoshi walked back to the castle, unlocked the entrance, and walked in.

 _A/N_

 _Gotta love the conflict between Yoshi and the rabbit. I cracked up just writing it. This is mariobroultimate signing out. See you guys next time!_


	4. Welcome

_Chapter 4: Welcome…_

 _It's time to enter the castle. But where's the princess? Looks like Yoshi's got some work to do._

 _Mario and all related properties are owned by Nintendo._

* * *

Yoshi entered the castle, but was greeted in a rather ominous way.

?: Welcome. No one's home! Now scram— and don't come back! Gwa ha ha ha!

Yoshi: What was that?!

Yoshi was rather creeped out and slowly walked into the castle. He took a moment to look around the place, and he had to admit, it looked really nice. The walls and ceiling were decorated in a sky pattern and there was a sun like pattern on the floor in the center of the room. There were also several doors in the room which look to lead to certain rooms. Some of them had a star with a number on them which Yoshi had no idea what they meant. There was also a staircase leading to the second floor with a few more doors.

?: Oh thank heavens! Someone came to save us!

Yoshi: Wha!

Yoshi turned around to see a short person that wore a blue vest and a mushroom with red spots on his head.

?: Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to startle you. My name's Toad! I'm a servant of the princess. Nice to meet you!

Yoshi: Oh, hi. I'm Yoshi! I came here to find Mario. He's an old friend of mine who saved my home once. You know him?

Toad: Who doesn't? He's the one who protects us all from the evils of Bowser. He came to the castle along with some friends of his to have some cake. *frowns* But sadly, Bowser came here and locked Princess Toadstool and all of us inside the walls.

Yoshi: Wait, inside the walls? But you're standing right here.

Toad's body suddenly turned transparent for a moment.

Yoshi: Eek!

Toad: Yeah, I know. I'm actually inside the wall, but this hologram is allowing me to communicate with you.

Yoshi: How did Bowser even do this to you guys?!

Toad: Well, he stole the castle's Power Stars.

Yoshi: You mean that invincible powerup?

Toad: No, this is a different kind of Power Star. Anyways, he's using them to create a world of evil within the castle's walls and paintings

Yoshi: What about Mario? Is he ok?

Toad: He and his buddies went to retrieve the Power Stars, but they haven't come back. Last I saw them, they were heading to the room on the left with the bob omb painting.

Yoshi: Okay, Thanks Toad! I'll go after them.

Toad: Okay, see you later Yoshi! Good luck! We're all depending on you!

Yoshi walked into the left most door with a star on it. It led to a small room.

Yoshi: Mario? Hello? Anyone?

No answer. Yoshi walked over to the painting.

Yoshi: This is a really nice painting. It looks like I could just go inside it.

Yoshi touched the painting to reveal a wavy effect.

Yoshi: Woah!

He then got sucked inside the painting.

Yoshi: Whaaaaaaaa!

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Here are some rules in the story. Don't expect me to do every star in the game because that would make this story way too long. I'm also gonna break the rules applied in the game so that means our heroes will be able to get to certain places earlier than in the actual game. If stars are really short or minor then I might as well put more than one in a chapter. But I'm not including 100 coin stars, red coin stars, silver stars, or switch stars. I hope I've made myself clear. This is mariobroultimate signing out. See you guys next time!_


	5. Bowser

_Chapter 5: Bowser_

 _Wow! Fifth chapter already! Yeah, don't get used to me updating this often. After New Years it's gonna be mostly weekends. Anyways, it's time to see what the main baddie is up to. Will his new plot to rule the Mushroom Kingdom succeed. Let's find out!_

 _Mario and all related properties are owned by Nintendo_

* * *

When Yoshi was sucked into the painting, Bowser meanwhile was watching the whole thing through the Grand Star. The Grand Star was the biggest and most powerful of the castle's stars, and he was determined to use it to crush his enemies, and rule The Mushroom Kingdom with an iron fist.

Bowser: So that Dino dares to defy me. Curse him! He's the only thing standing between me and my victory. But it won't matter. My new and improved minions will capture and lock him up! Just like Mario and those loser wannabes before him.

?: Don't get so cocky Bowser!

Bowser: Huh? Aaaggh!

Bowser looked behind him to see Princess Peach standing right behind him. Putting Bowser into shock.

Peach: Yoshi will free Mario and the others, and once he does, they will stop you like they always do!

Bowser: H-h-how did you e-escape the-?!

Peach: I didn't. I'm using the remaining of my star power to speak to you.

Peach then revealed that like the Toad, she was also transparent.

Bowser: *sigh* Oh, thank the stars. Listen Princess, why can't you just accept that I'm the one for you and not that blasted plumber? I'm royalty and he's not. It only makes sense.

Peach: Well, at least he's **human**!

Bowser: Human, Shneuman, blah blah blah! I don't care!

Peach: Even if you two switched species, I would never marry you because you're a cruel and vicious monster who only cares about the throne. But I know deep inside that Mario does care for me. (I think he likes me!)

Bowser: Even if that pea-brained chameleon tounger does free them all, with the power of the stars, I will finally prevail. I'll be invincible! All of the Mushroom Kingdom will bow down to me with you by my side.

Peach: And when are you going to let me out of this window? There's no food or water in here.

Bowser: Don't worry. I'll let you out once I finish that Dino. Then we can get married and live happily ever after!

Peach: Hmph! More like a horrible catastrophe!

Peach's hologram started to fade.

Peach: Huh?!

Bowser: Hehehehe! Looks like your star energy is just about up. Thank goodness! I'm getting tired of this argument.

Peach: Grrr! You'll see Bowser! You won't get away with this! Mario will stop youuuuuuu…

Peach's image disappeared.

Bowser: Bwahaha! Soon Peach… Soon you'll see things my way…

Inside the window…

Peach: *sniff* Please Yoshi… You're our only hope…

* * *

 _A/N_

 _I know this chapter was kinda short but next is when the real action starts. This is mariobroultimate signing out. See you guys next time!_


	6. King Bob Omb on the Summit

_Chapter 6: King Bob omb on the Summit_

 _Yes, I know his name was 'Big Bob Omb' in game but that makes him sound like a bigger version of a generic bob omb, which he's not. Anyways, it's time for Yoshi's first battle. Here we go!_

* * *

Yoshi: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Oof!**

Yoshi dug himself out of the ground and looked around.

Yoshi: What just happened?! Where am I?

?: Welcome to Bob Omb Battlefield!

Yoshi: Ahhhh! Would you NPC's please stop scaring me!

?: Sorry, my name's bob omb buddy. We're currently at battle with the black bob ombs on the other end. If you're planning on adventuring up to the mountain, I must warn you to be careful. Some red guy with a mustache wouldn't listen and went up the mountain. He hasn't returned since. I hope he's okay.

Yoshi: Mario! That must be Mario! I gotta save him!

Bob omb buddy: Friend of yours? Okay then. When you cross the two bridges you'll be in the black bob omb's territory. So watch out. If you defeat the King Bob omb at the summit. You can put an end to this war.

Yoshi: (He must have a power star.) Okay, thanks. I'll be rid of him in a jiffy.

Yoshi headed off to stop King Bob omb. He ignored a few goombas and went up the first bridge. He observed some bob omb buddies shooting their cannons on the other side. Yoshi was just wondering what even started this war in the first place. Either Bowser, King Bob omb, or likely both. But that wasn't important. What was important was that Yoshi should put an end to it as soon as possible. He took a turn to the left where he saw a large black ball with eyes and teeth on a chain which appeared to be acting like a dog.

Yoshi: What the heck is that thing!? I don't remember seeing anything like that back in Dinosaur land.

Yoshi quickly ran past it and ran across the next bridge. He was now on the enemy territory. King Bob Omb looked down to see Yoshi trespassing.

King Bob Omb: Intruder Alert! All reinforcements attack!

Yoshi: Aaahhh!

The bob ombs started running towards him. Yoshi quickly ran towards an open cage where he dodged rolling iron balls. As he scaled the mountain, more iron balls were rolling towards him. Which he got hit a few times. Yoshi eventually made it to the top.

Yoshi: Huff huff huff. Phew made it.

Yoshi then saw the King Bob Omb turn his head around to reveal that he was a huge Bob Omb with a golden crown and a huge white mustache which put Mario's to shame.

King Bob Omb: I am King Bob Omb, baron of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms the world over! Incredible! You've made it this far! Even without a mustache. I commend your courage. Be that as it may, I can't just give you my precious power star.

Yoshi: I knew it! Shut up and fight me!

King bob Omb:You must defeat me in battle if you want it! You'll be quite helpless facing my Bob Omb minions. Now put your tongue back in your mouth. It's quite undignified. Let's battle!

King Bob Omb threw a bob omb at Yoshi. But Yoshi was smarter than the king thought and ate it.

King Bob Omb: What the!?

Yoshi then spat out the bomb at the king making him bounce all over the place.

King Bob Omb: Why you little!

The king got so angry that he lit his fuse.

King Bob Omb: Uh oh!

The king exploded. Leaving behind the first power star.

Yoshi: Yippee!

* * *

 _Sorry for that short battle. I just got bored and wanted to end this chapter quickly. Also I decided to do only the really important stars. Mainly the boss ones. Sorry, I just don't want this story to be too long. I want to get to the more exciting stuff. This is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!_


	7. Captured Heroes

_Chapter 7: Captured Heroes_

 _Alright, I'm back for more. Yoshi's about to save our main hero. Let's a go!_

 _Mario and all related properties are owned by Nintendo._

* * *

Yoshi came out from the painting with the star.

Yoshi: Alright, I'm one star closer to saving everyone. Where to now?

Yoshi walked around the castle to look for some more stars when he spotted a door with a number 1 upstairs.

Yoshi: Hmm…

Yoshi walked upstairs to investigate when suddenly, the star in his pocket starts reacting.

Yoshi: Huh!?

The star starts spinning like crazy and magically opens the door.

Yoshi: Oh! I get it! I need a certain amount of stars to get through a door. Got it!

Yoshi walked through the door and he saw 4 doors. One regular door and a red door, a green door, and a yellow door with an M, L, and W respectively. Yoshi heard muffled screaming behind each door.

?: Someone help! Oh princess!

?: Augghhh! We're gonna be stuck here forever!

?: Hrrrrrgh! I didn't join you guys to get locked up! You owe me big time!

?: Well then maybe you shouldn't have forced us to take you with us!

Yoshi: Mario?!

Mario: Huh? Yoshi? Is that you?

Yoshi: Yes! It's me! I came here to rescue you!

Luigi: Yahoo! Hope has arrived! Hey Yoshi, remember me?

Yoshi: Hi Green Mario!

Luigi: Aww!

Wario: Hey! What's going on out there!?

Yoshi: Who's behind the yellow door?

Mario: Oh, that's our cousin Wario. He's rather rude. He basically forced us to take him with us. Anyways, I'm so glad to see you Yoshi! Well I can't actually see you but you know what I mean.

Yoshi: How did you guys get locked up in here?

Mario: Well it all started when we walked into the castle. The Toads told us all about getting locked into the walls and we agreed to go on our separate ways to get back the stars. But then I was captured by this giant goomba with a crown and next thing I know, I'm locked up in here with no way out. I'm sure the thing that captured me has the key to my door.

Luigi: As for me, this scary ghost ambushed me and locked me up. I wish I could've just sucked it up with a vacuum but no. Not unless I met some crazy professor or something.

Wario: I was captured by some living tell ya, if given the chance I would've farted so hard that thing would melt to a puddle!

Yoshi: Eww! Can we not do fart jokes in this fanfic?

Mario: Anyways, if you can find those keys, we can stop Bowser together as a team.

Yoshi: Great! Do you guys have an idea where those baddies are?

Mario: Well all I could find in this room was a hint. It says "You enjoy games? Look behind that room". I think they're talking about the Rec Room. That's not far from here. Should be simple.

Luigi: Mine says "L is here, boo top" I don't know what that means. What about you Wario?

Wario: Umm… It says "Mirror mirror on the wall, who has the sharpest mustache of them all?" Yeah mine's stupid.

Mario: You think you got that?

Yoshi: I think so. Alright! See you later!

Mario: Buh bye!

Yoshi went through the regular door to find a room with lots of toys, games, and more.

Toad: Hey there! Welcome to the Rec Room! Princess Toadstool used to play games here as a child. If you'd like to play a game or two, feel free!

Yoshi: Sweet! The Rec Room! Sorry, but I'm on a rescue mission. Have you seen anything unusual going on behind this room?

Toad: Well, there is a Mario painting in the back, but I wouldn't go back there. It's dangerous.

Yoshi: If it's to save my friends, it's worth it.

Toad: Be careful. Mario and the others haven't returned.

Yoshi heads through the door and like the toad said, there was a painting with Mario's face on it.

Yoshi: Perfect! Don't worry Mario. I'll be right back!

Yoshi jumps through the painting in hopes of finding Mario's key.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _I wanted Yoshi to save Mario in this Chapter, but it's turning out to be longer than I intended. So I'm ending it right here. Next chapter will be when Yoshi saves Mario. This is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!_


	8. Mario's Rescue

_Chapter 8: Mario's rescue_

 _Alright, this time Yoshi's gonna save Mario. I promise! Anyways without further ado-_

 **Mario: Hello! It's a me, Mario!**

 **Me: Mario? What are you doing here?**

 **Mario: Well, I read your previous chapters and your intros were a bit too short so I'm here for filler.**

 **Me: Okay I guess…**

 **Mario: So how have you been? You been playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate recently?**

 **Me: Yeah! Got it for Christmas and I'm enjoying it. Unlocked all the characters. It took me awhile.**

 **Wario: This fanfic is boring. Can we skip to the part where I come into play?**

 **Me: No Wario! And I'm not surprised you don't enjoy it. This is my first fanfic! I haven't even gotten a single review yet (as of the time this was posted).**

 **Mario: Yeah! He's got good stuff planned for the future. Just give him time and he'll be big before you know it.**

 **Wario: Ppphhh! Good luck with that! Wahahaha!**

 **Me: But yeah guys, please follow/favorite and leave a review and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Mario and all related properties belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Yoshi found himself in a large area with bare trees in the background, a dark sky, purple smoke that looked poisonous, and lots of goombas and piranha plants.

Yoshi: Oh boy… I better be careful.

Yoshi crawled across the floor and kept his balance in order to avoid falling into the poisonous gas. There were a few Goombas that tried to stop him but Yoshi would just eat them and lay eggs for ammo in case he woke up any Piranha Plants. Yoshi walked all over the area but couldn't find the boss anywhere.

Yoshi: I don't get it. Where am I supposed to go?

?: Psst! Over here!

Yoshi looked to his right and to his surprise saw a Bob Omb Buddy.

Yoshi: What are you doing here?

Bob Omb Buddy: No time for explanation. Listen! There is a vine over there that you must climb up. Once you get up there, there is a bridge you must cross. At the end of the bridge is a hole that will take you to Goomboss, King of the Goombas. He has Mario's key.

Yoshi: How do you know all this?

Bob Omb Buddies: Let's just say… we Bob Ombs, can see _**eeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvveryyyyyyythiiiiiiiiing!**_ So don't mess with us you hear me?

Yoshi: I'm backing away now…

Yoshi climbed up the vine to reach the bridge the Bob Omb Buddy was talking about. That's where he spotted the hole and jumped in.

Yoshi: Juronimo!

Yoshi landed in a circular rotunda shaped arena with a pool of toxic gas in the center

Yoshi: Ow!

?: Intruders are not welcome here.

Yoshi looked up to see an oversized goomba with king's attire and eyes that were out of focus, making him look stupid.

Yoshi: Hey, you blown in from stupid town? Hahaha! But seriously what kind of goomba are you supposed to be?

?: Bwa ha ha! I'm no ordinary Goomba… I am Goomboss, the grand pooh-bah Mario always stomps on us. But now the tables have turned! I locked him up in a room.

Yoshi: Mario never locked you up in a room, and you clearly didn't stomp him either!

Goomboss: Shut up! I bet that loser"s crying like a baby. I have no business with you, so scram!

Yoshi: No! Not until you give me that key!

Goomboss: Never! It's mine!

Yoshi: Then take this!

Yoshi took one of his eggs and threw it at Goomboss. Knocking him out of balance. Yoshi then kicked him into the poison gas.

Goomboss: *coughs* Okay! Okay! Take the key!

Goomboss tosses the key to Yoshi as he suffocates to death and Yoshi teleports back to the room with the doors. He then uses the key to unlock Mario's door.

Mario: Yahoo! Imma free! Thanks Yoshi! *hugs him*

Yoshi: Heh. I owed ya for saving my friends back at Dinosaur island.

Wario: Hate to interrupt this tender moment (not really) but, could you let me outta here!?

Mario: Be patient Wario! We haven't found your key yet! Let's a go Yoshi! We got stars and keys to find.

Yoshi: Right!

Luigi: Good luck bro!

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Alright, first chapter for 2019 is done! Wishing you guys a Happy New Year! This is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!_

 **Mario: Do you have to say that everytime you finish a chapter?**

 **Me: Oh shut up...**


	9. Mario and Yoshi’s Story

Chapter 9: Mario and Yoshi's Story

 **Okay… I'm back and-**

 **Wario: Hey! It's about time you posted a new chapter! What took you so long?!**

 **Me: Well, I'm sorry Wario! I had a busy weekend and I had no time to post anything.**

 **Wario: What about weekdays?**

 **Me: I have school! Duh! I mean… I do have an app so I could work on chapters on the bus, but I got homework and studying to do so that'll get in the way! Plus, I have a life outside of fanfiction.**

 **Wario: Some big fanfic writer you're going to be.**

 **Mario: Give him a chance Wario! He's still in High School and he has a lot of things that go first before this. And don't get me started on when he gets to College.**

 **Me: Thanks for understanding Mario. But yeah guys. I am so sorry for taking so long. Here we go again!**

* * *

In the lobby of Peach's Castle…

Mario: Thanks again for saving me Yoshi! Brings me back to when I saved you and your friends.

Yoshi: Yeah… believe it or not, this isn't actually the first time I saved you.

Mario: Huh? What are you talking about? The time I first met you was just a few months ago and I saved you. You never saved me until now.

Yoshi: Well of course you don't remember. You were really young. I'm talking newborn young!

Mario: Really?!

Yoshi: Well, I'm sure that when you were a kid, you learned in school that after a child is born, they're delivered a few days later by the stork. Right?

Mario: Yeah? So?

Yoshi: When you were born, you were being delivered to your parents by the stork just like any other child. Along with uhh… what's your brother's name again?

Mario: *sigh* Luigi…

Yoshi: Right, right. But there was a mishap.

Mario: Go on.

Yoshi: Bowser's adopted father, Kamek and his minions kidnapped Luigi. The stork dropped you before they could take you too and you fell onto dinosaur land. That's where me and my friends discovered you. We were just kids.

Mario: Wait… adopted father? What happened to Bowser's real parents?

Yoshi: I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with why he's such an evil tyrant. He he!

Mario: Ha ha! Yeah!

* * *

French Narrator: Flashback…

Young Yoshi: Ah… what a nice day for a walk.

Yoshi suddenly hears something falling from the sky.

Young Yoshi: HUH?!

Suddenly, a baby drops onto his back.

Young Yoshi: A baby?

?: Goo goo.

Young Yoshi: A HUMAN baby?! Uh… hi there little guy. What's your name?

The little child just sat there looking around curiously. Yoshi noticed the insignia on the baby's cap.

Young Yoshi: M? What does "M" stand for?

?: Ma… ma…

Young Yoshi: I should take you to the others. Maybe they'll know what to do with you.

Suddenly something else hit his head.

Young Yoshi: Ow! What the…?

Yoshi takes a look at it.

Young Yoshi: It's a map. Um… little guy? Is this yours?

Young Yoshi: Hm… I can seem to figure this out. Let's go to my friends and see what to do.

French Narrator: Later…

Young Yoshi: Guys! Guys!

Light Blue Yoshi: What's wrong Green?

Young Yoshi: You guys won't believe this, but a human baby fell out of the sky with a map. Take a look.

Yoshi shows them the baby, and they're all in aw.

Yellow Yoshi: What's his name?

Young Yoshi: I don't know. He couldn't tell me. Maybe the M on his hat stands for his name.

Red Yoshi: How about Martin? You know, like that deceased celebrity?

Pink Yoshi: I was thinking more along the lines of Mason. Mason is a great name!

Dark Blue Yoshi: No way! Morgan! Morgan is the coolest M name.

Purple Yoshi: Micah!

Black Yoshi: Matthew!

Light Blue Yoshi: Michael!

Yellow Yoshi: Maybe his name's on his hat. Let me take a look.

Yellow Yoshi looked on the inside of his hat. He found a tag on the inside with a word written in marker but he looked puzzled.

Young Yoshi: What does it say?

Yellow Yoshi: I-I don't know. It's in human letters. I can't read human!

Young Yoshi: Can anyone here read human?

Black Yoshi: I can! Let's see… "Mario". His name is Mario!

Young Yoshi: Mario… Nice to meet you Mario! I'm Yoshi!

Baby Mario: He he!

Young Yoshi: What about this map I found?

Red Yoshi: Hm… I think that's where Mario is supposed to go.

Black Yoshi: Aww! His parents must be worried about him. I got it! Let's work together to bring Mario back to his parents! Protect him at all costs and don't lose him!

All Yoshi's: Yeah!

French Narrator: End of flashback…

* * *

Yoshi: So, we worked together to reunite you with the stork and Loogie-

Mario: Luigi!

Yoshi: -so he could bring you both back with your parents. When I met you again years later, I was shocked when I realized you were the same guy I saved years ago. Now all grown up and able to defend yourself! It was such a miracle that you were returning the favor I gave you before. But I kept shut about it because I thought you wouldn't remember or understand.

Mario: I understand it all Yoshi. Now that I know I met you before in the past, I must sincerely thank you! If it weren't for you and your friends, me and Luigi wouldn't be where we are today. We would have either been killed, or raised by Kamek to become just as bad as Bowser. Three Bowsers… that would've been scary! But seriously… Thank You!

Yoshi: No problem buddy! We'll always be best pals, you and me. I'll tell Luigi about the whole story after this adventure is over.

Mario: Sounds good. Now let's a go!

Yoshi: Yeah!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yoshi: Hey! I thought this was Super Mario 64 DS, not Yoshi's Island!**

 **Me: Sorry, I was going to get to Whomp's Fortress but I decided that Mario should know his backstory with Yoshi.**

 **Mario: Well, you could've just made this a separate one shot fanfic rather than slapping it in the middle of a larger story.**

 **Me: Well yeah but I decided that you should know sooner rather than later. I'll get back to the story on the next chapter I promise! This is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!**


	10. A Chip off Whomp's Block

Chapter 10: A Chip off Whomp's Block

 **Wario: You better have a good explanation for not posting all weekend!**

 **Mario: Wario, what did we just talk about last chapter?**

 **Wario: Shut up!**

 **Me: Eh… I just felt kinda lazy. That's all.**

 **Wario: WHAT?!**

 **Luigi: Cut him slack Wario, he's still a teenager and he has a LIFE!**

 **Wario: Then get an extra life!**

 **Yoshi: 1ups don't exist in his world.**

 **Wario: Fine! I hope you have a rough week in school!**

 **Me: Okay. Sorry about that guys. Now it's time for Whomp's Fortress. Here we go!**

* * *

Mario: Alright Yoshi, let's see where to go next.

Yoshi: I only have one star, so our choices may be limited.

Mario: Hey! There's another door with a 1. Looks like the next level.

Yoshi: Yeah!

The two walked over to the door and took out their star. It's magic swirled upon the door and opened it right up. Mario and Yoshi walked in and saw another painting. This one showed what appeared to be a huge fortress floating in the sky

Mario: Oh… another one of those paintings. Like the one I went through earlier when I was captured.

Yoshi: Hey, you got me to protect you. Remember, we're buddies. We've got each other's back.

Mario: Yeah, you're right. Let's a go!

The two immediately jumped in the painting, ready for whatever would hold them back.

* * *

Whomp's Fortress

The two heroes landed in an area next to a patch of flowers.

Mario: This place looks like one of Bowser's old fortress's we better be careful.

They started walking up the ramp where moving bars tried to push them off. Then they went up a large staircase, dodging Thomps that tried to smash them. Then they ran into a sleeping Piranha plant.

Yoshi: Good thing it's slee-

Mario: Shhhhhh! *whisper* Don't wake it up! Let's sneak past it and move on.

Yoshi: *whisper* Right!

The two quietly snuck past the Piranha Plant. Yoshi felt so scared that he hallucinated his footsteps to be loud noises and he even checked every few steps to see if he woke up. They made it past in what felt like 10 minutes when it was actually 30 seconds and sighed in relief.

Yoshi: Yeah!

Yoshi started running across the bridge, not knowing that the bridge was collapsing behind him, leaving Mario behind.

Yoshi: C'mon Mario! Mario?

Mario: Yoshi!

Yoshi then realized that the bridge collapsed behind him and he didn't bring Mario with him.

Yoshi: Oops! Sorry buddy.

Mario: It's ok. I can just walk across that ledge.

Mario clinged to the wall to get across the ledge. Unfortunately at the end, he met another sleeping Piranha Plant. But he was a bit impatient.

Mario: Oh screw this!

Mario punched the Piranha Plant with his fist and it died. He then long jumped to where Yoshi was.

Yoshi: Woah…

Mario: Yeah, I don't have time for going slow. The princess can't be stuck within the castle's walls all day.

Yoshi: Good point.

The two moved on to surprisingly see a brand new enemy. It appeared to be a huge walking stepping stone with a crack covered with a bandage.

Yoshi: What the heck is that?!

Mario: Don't know. I've never seen that enemy before. Maybe it's some sort of subspecies of thwomps.

The stepping stone turned around to reveal its ugly face.

?: Hey! What do you think you're doing trespassing in Whomp's Fortress?!

Mario: 'Whomp'? Is that what you guys are called? Sorry, we just never saw anything like you before.

Whomp: Uh, Yeah! What do you want?

Yoshi: We were just wondering if you've seen any stars around here. We need them to save our friends.

Whomp: The Whomp King has a star. King Bowser entrusted it to him. But he wouldn't give it to any strangers like you two punks! So SCRAM! Or I'll have to make you scram!

Mario: No! We're here for the star and that's final!

Whomp: Fine! You asked for it!

The whomp then toppled itself over like a domino onto Mario. But not before Mario pushed Yoshi out of the way.

Yoshi: MARIO! NO!

Yoshi looked for a weak point. He spotted the crack covered with the bandage and pound grounded it, destroying the whomp. Mario was seen flattened like a pancake.

Yoshi: Mario! Are you okay?!

Mario reformed himself and tiredly spoke.

Mario: Unnh… Yep. That was definitely related to a thwomp. How did you beat it?

Yoshi: I pound grounded it's back.

Mario: Alright! Good job! Let's a keep going. We're almost at the top.

Mario and Yoshi took an elevator to reach the top. There, they saw an even larger whomp with a crown on his head.

Mario: That must be this 'Whomp King' that whomp mentioned. Hey you! Give us our star!

The Whomp King turned around to see the two and angrily growled.

Whomp King: It makes me so mad! We build your houses, your castles, we pave your roads. And still you walk all over us. Do you ever say thank you? No!

Mario: Uhh… sorry. But you guys were inanimate objects before Bowser brought you to life and talking to you would be creepy.

Whomp King: Inanimate?! Well, you're not going to wipe your feet on me! I think I'll crush you just for fun! Do you have a problem with that? Just try to pound me, wimp! Ha!

The Whomp King then attempted to crush them. But Mario and Yoshi successfully dodged it and pound grounded it with their combined strength.

Mario: Just face it Whomp King! You and your kind were made for building! Not for crushing!

Whomp King: No! Crushed again! *sigh* You're right. I'm just a stepping-stone, after all. I won't gravel, er, grovel.

Yoshi: Ha!

Whomp King: Here, you win. Take this with you.

The Whomp King exploded, leaving behind his star.

Mario and Yoshi: Yahoo!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Whew! Done!**

 **Mario: Why are you beating the bosses so quickly?**

 **Me: I just don't wanna take them seriously.**

 **Mario: Well, whatever. It's your fanfic, not mine.**

 **Me: Thanks for reading guys! This is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!**


	11. Can the Eel Come Out to Play?

Chapter 11: Can the Eel Come Out to Play?

 **Mario: No… the eel should NEVER come out to play! EVER! It should just die in a hole and never show it's ugly face AGAIN!**

 **Yoshi: Please choose a different star! Please! Anything but this!**

 **Me: Well too bad! This is MY fanfic! Not yours! You're going down there, and you're gonna face that eel like men!**

 **Luigi: *gulp* Man, am I lucky I wasn't freed yet.**

 **Wario: Yeah, me too! Have a rough day losers!**

 **Me: Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Mario and Yoshi exited the room and were wondering where to go next.

Yoshi: Where to next Mario?

Mario: How about that door to the right? It looks like we have enough stars.

Yoshi: Okay.

The two unlocked that door and entered the aquarium.

Mario and Yoshi: Oooooh!

Mario: Peach has an aquarium? Now I'm interested to see what else she's got.

Yoshi: Look! The painting! Let's jump!

The two jumped into the painting and landed in a foggy water area.

* * *

Jolly Roger Bay

Mario: Alright, so where do you think that star is?

Yoshi: Probably underwater.

Mario: Alright. Let's a go!

Mario and Yoshi took a breath and dived into the water. They swam past clams, fish, rocks, and reached a large deep area with some holes in the walls. They swam down, only to get spotted by a large eel known as a Unagi. The two were freaked out as it emerged from it's hole and started chasing them. They tried swimming for their lives, until Mario spotted the star on his tail. He carefully swam over and grabbed it. Mario and Yoshi then swam for the surface.

Mario: Phew, that was scary.

Yoshi: At least we got the star.

Mario and Yoshi: Yahoo!

* * *

 **Mario: That was short and boring.**

 **Me: Well, I'd like to see you think of something better! Sorry guys it'll get better, I promise. This is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!**


	12. Li'l Penguin Lost

Chapter 12: Li'l Penguin Lost

 **Me: Well, I have midterms coming up.**

 **Mario: Oh no!**

 **Me: Yup! So, I gotta study over the weekend. It's a long weekend though, and I only have one test scheduled for the first day of regents, meaning I'll have the rest of the week off afterwards!**

 **Luigi: Nice! Well, I wish you luck!**

 **Me: Thanks Luigi! I hope you get another Year of Luigi!**

 **Luigi: Maybe in 2023.**

 **Waluigi: FORGET THAT! YEAR OF WALUIGI IN 2020!**

 **Luigi: I highly doubt that. Especially since Nintendo still disrespects you to this day. You're not even popular in Japan.**

 **Me: Waluigi, what are you doing here? You're not even in this story besides that voice cameo in Chapter 2.**

 **Waluigi: Aw come on! Show some respect for Waluigi!**

 **Wario: Security!**

 **The security comes and kicks Waluigi out.**

 **Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Me: Back to adventure!**

* * *

Mario and Yoshi went into the next door to find a painting with snowmen in it.

Mario: Well, looks like we're going to a snow world. You can handle the cold right Yoshi.

Yoshi: I hope so. It doesn't usually snow that much in Yoshi's island.

Mario: Just Incase. Wear this scarf.

Mario puts a scarf on Yoshi to protect him from the cold.

Yoshi: Thanks but… why do you even have this?

Mario: I'm always prepared in case another adventure comes, and it did. So yeah…

Yoshi: Don't you need a scarf too?

Mario: Phhhh! Yoshi, just let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway!

Yoshi: If you say so.

Mario: Let's a go!

* * *

Cool Cool Mountain

They jumped into the painting, ready for the bitter cold. They landed in front of a small cottage in front of a huge slide.

Mario: You ready Yoshi?

Yoshi: Uh… are you sure this is a good ideAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Mario pulled Yoshi down the slide and while he was having fun, Yoshi was screaming loud enough for the whole mountain to hear.

Mario: WOO HOO!

Once they made it to the bottom, Mario stopped himself with his feet. Yoshi on the other hand, slid on his stomach and got his head covered in snow.

Mario: Yeah! I wish we could do that again!

The moment Mario saw Yoshi's head look like that of a snowman, even with a carrot on his nose, he just burst out laughing.

Mario: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Priceless!

Yoshi shook his head off and picked up the carrot.

Yoshi: Where did this come from?

Mario: Must've fallen out of my lunch while we were sliding.

Yoshi: Yeah. Anyways, please don't do that again! You nearly scared me to death!

Mario: Sorry, I was just having fun! Anyways let's head across that bridge.

Yoshi: With jumping snowmen?

The two noticed that there were jumping snowmen in the bridge.

Mario: Eh. We'll just walk under them.

Our heroes walked under the snowmen on the bridge. They then slowly scaled down the mountain until they reached the bottom. They were about to look for a star when they heard a penguin wailing.

Penguin: Egad! My baby! Has anyone seen my baby? She's the most precious baby in the whole world. They say she has my beak… I just can't remember where I left her. Let's see… I stopped for herring and ice cubes, then I… oohh! I just don't know!

Mario: Aw… poor mother. She lost her baby. Alright Yoshi, new mission. Let's a find her baby. You seen any baby penguins around here?

Yoshi: I don't know. I'm just gonna lean against this tree and think.

When Yoshi leaned on the tree, he woke up an owl who flew out of the tree looking tired.

Hoot: Whooo's there? Whooo woke me up? It's still daylight—I should be sleeping!

Yoshi: I'm so sorry! I didn't see you in there!

Hoot: It's fine… Hey, as long as I'm awake… Why not take a short flight with me? I'll take you wherever you want to go, as long as my wings hold out. Watch my shadow, and grab on!

Yoshi: Oh really? Thanks! I don't wanna climb all the way back up! Be right back Mario!

Mario: Okay!

Yoshi grabbed Hoot by the feet and they flew high up into the sky. Yoshi looked around until he spotted a lone baby penguin in the snow. He let go and fell down to that spot.

Yoshi: Thank you!

Hoot: No problem! I'm going back to sleep now.

Yoshi looked down at the penguin with a worried face, the penguin looked a bit scared.

Yoshi: What are you doing all the way out here by yourself little fella? You know you shouldn't wander off on your own. Don't worry, I'll take you back to your mama.

Yoshi picked him up and went down the same path he and Mario did before. Soon, making it back down to the bottom.

Penguin: You found my precious, precious baby! Where have you been? How can I ever thank you? Oh, I do have this star. Here, take it with my eternal gratitude.

A star appeared on the lake.

Mario: Nice job Yoshi!

Yoshi: Hey, It's no biggie. I've been saving babies since I met you.

* * *

 **Wario: Hey! Why didn't you throw the baby penguin off a cliff?!**

 **Me: Are you serious Wario?! Mario and Yoshi would never do that! That's just something the player can do.**

 **Mario: Hey, isn't it snowing right now where you are? Nice timing!**

 **Me: Thanks! Next it's Bowser Time!**

 **Luigi: Oh no!**

 **Mario: Can't Wait to swing his tail!**

 **Me: This is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!**

 **Yoshi: PLEASE FAVE AND REVIEW!**


	13. Bowser in the Dark World

Chapter 13: Bowser in the Dark World

 **Me: Aw Yeah! It's time for our first encounter with the baddie himself, the King of the Koopas, Bowser!**

 **?: Bwa ha ha ha ha! Did someone call my name?**

 **Me: Huh?! *looks behind* B-B-Bowser?! How did you get past my guards?!**

 **Bowser: Those were your guards?! Hah! They were pathetic! So, you're the new fanfic writer that Mario and his friends were blabbing about. mariobroultimate?**

 **Me: Yup! That's me! What are you doing here anyways?**

 **Bowser: Well, I'm taking a break from the "kidnapping the princess" cliche for a while. After Odyssey, I was quite exhausted, especially since Mario LEFT ME TO DIE ON THE MOON! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Sorry about that, thinking about him just makes me burst in anger.**

 **Me: Then don't think about him and calm your anger issues.**

 **Bowser: I'll try. Anyways, I came here hearing that you were writing a chapter with me in it right? Previously I only appeared in Chapter 5.**

 **Me: Yeah, but Mario's going to defeat you as always. Sorry. Oops! My bad! Did I spoil it for you?**

 **Bowser: *sigh* It's fine. It's too predictable at this point.**

 **Me: Hey, don't feel down Bowser. Look, maybe I'll think about doing something with you at some point in the future.**

 **Bowser: Really?**

 **Me: Yeah, I mean the closest thing you've ever had to your own game was Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. But the Bros were still playable so it doesn't count. You deserve some love.**

 **Bowser: Yeah, that game just recently got a remake by the way!**

 **Me: Yeah, but they skipped Partners In Time… (as of the time this was posted, a Partners In Time 3ds remake has not been announced yet, if ever)**

 **Bowser: WHO CARES?!**

 **Me: You're getting angry again!**

 **Bowser: *breathes heavily* Alright your fans are probably getting impatient. Let's just start the chapter already.**

 **Me: Alright Guys! Sorry for that long intro.**

 **Mario and all related properties belong to Nintendo.**

 **Me: Back to adventure!**

* * *

Mario and Yoshi head back into the castle lobby.

Mario: That was a lot of fun! We should do that again sometime!

Yoshi: Ok… (No! Please no!) So, when I first arrived here, I saw a large door with a star on it. I think we might have enough stars to get into it. Wanna try?

Mario: Let's a do it!

The two walked upstairs and went over to the door Yoshi was talking about. Reacting to the Star power, the door slowly opens. Mario and Yoshi walked inside to see a nice surprise. They were in a hallway, and at the end of it was a painting of Princess Toadstool.

Yoshi: *gasp*

Mario: Toadstool! She must be in there!

They started walking toward the painting, but as they did, Mario's excited smile faded into a suspicious face.

Mario: Wait a minute…

As they got closer, the image of Toadstool faded into a painting of Bowser.

Mario: Oh no…

A trap door opened up below them as Mario realized they fell for a trap.

Mario And Yoshi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

French Narrator: Meanwhile…

Kamek: Your evilness.

Bowser: This had better be good!

Kamek: Yoshi rescued Mario, and they made it to the first of your three hideouts.

Bowser: What?! Grrrr! Hmph! You know what? Let them come! I'll be waiting. Gwa ha ha!

* * *

The Dark World

Mario and Yoshi landed in a dark area which appeared to resemble an obstacle course.

Mario: Well Great! Just great! We fell for one of Bowser's dirty little tricks!

Yoshi: Hey, it could be worse!

Bowser (off screen): Bwahahaha! You've stepped right into my trap, just as I knew you would! I warn you "friend", watch your step!

Mario: Oh we will "friend"! Just you wait when I get my hands on you!

They first walked past a fire burner and walked up a few ramps with platforms to jump across. They then walked up some tedious bridges with electric amps and more platforms to cross. Then they walked up some seesaw platforms which led to large stairways leading to a green pipe.

Mario: This is it Yoshi. You ready?

Yoshi: As ready as I'll ever be Mario!

Mario: Good.

The two jumped down the pipe. Prepared for what's ahead.

They landed in a circular arena with spiked bombs surrounding. In front of them was the King of the Koopas…

Mario and Yoshi: Bowser!

Mario: So, we meet again. Where's the princess?!

Bowser: Bwa ha ha! Tough luck Mario! Looks like Princess Toadstool isn't here… Gwa ha ha! Go ahead—just try to grab me by the tail! You'll never be able to swing ME around!

Mario: *facepalm* Bowser, you are such a moron! You just TOLD ME WHAT TO DO!

Yoshi: What an idiot. No wonder you always beat him.

Mario: You think that's stupid? The first time I met him, we fought on bridge above hot lava with an axe that could cut it down. I jumped over Bowser and used the axe to cut down the bridge with him on it. He's that dumb!

Yoshi: I barely even consider him a threat anymore.

Bowser: *sweatdrop* Oops! Eh, whatever! A wimp like you could never swing me around. Never!

Mario: Oh we'll see about that!

Bowser walked toward Mario and Yoshi slowly. Mario just ran behind and grabbed him by the tail.

Bowser: Hey! Let go!

Mario: So, who's the wimp now Bowser?

Mario swung Bowser around by the tail and threw him at a spiked bomb.

Mario: So long ay Bowser!

Bowser: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Bowser fell over from the bomb, facing defeat.

Mario: Well, That was almost easier than the first time we met.

Yoshi: Yeah, you put up a better fight back when you were a BABY! What ever happened?

Bowser: Grrr! Okay, I'll admit, I was a bit careless. This is not what I had planned… But I still hold the power of the Stars… AND I still have Peach. Gwa ha ha! You'll get no more Stars from me! I'm not done with you yet, but I'll let you go for now. You'll pay for this… later! Bwahaha!

Bowser faded away, and in his place came a key.

Yoshi: A key? What are we supposed to do with this?

Mario: Well, it doesn't seem to fit with our friends doors. Maybe it's the key to that locked door upstairs. Let's take it back to the castle.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: What'd ya think Bowser?**

 **Bowser: I didn't like how you insulted me.**

 **Me: Well, you did screw up a lot in the past.**

 **Bowser: Yes, but I've changed! I've gotten a lot smarter and stronger! Just look at the more recent titles.**

 **Me: Yeah you're right. But that doesn't change your past stupidity. Anyways guys this is mariobroultimate signing out! See you guys next time!**

 **Bowser: Bwahaha! Hope you enjoyed this more than I did! Leave a review and favorite this story!**


	14. Luigi's Rescue

Chapter 14: Luigi's Rescue

 **Me: Woo! That last chapter was the longest I've done yet!**

 **Mario: it wouldn't have been that long if you hadn't had that long conversation with our arch enemy. Where is he anyways?**

 **Me: He left. He'll be back next Bowser chapter. Anyways, Luigi's getting rescued!**

 **Luigi: Yahoo! I can't wait!**

 **Me: Me neither pal. Me neither.**

 **Mario and related properties belong to Nintendo.**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Mario and Yoshi went over to the locked door. Mario tried to put the key into the lock, but it wouldn't go in.

Mario: Huh?

Yoshi: What's wrong?

Mario: The key won't fit. This can't be the right door.

Yoshi: What?! Where could that other door possibly be?!

Mario: Hey, we didn't go into those old wooden doors. Maybe the door is in there.

Our heroes went through the wooden door. They ended up in a small hallway with two ways to go. One was a long hallway with a boo in it. The other was a downwards staircase leading to another locked door.

Yoshi: W-Why is there a b-boo in here?!

Boo: Hehehehe! Come if you dare!

The boo floated down the hallway and went through the door at the end.

Mario slowly crept into the hallway.

Yoshi: Hey Mario, I found another door! Mario?

Mario wasn't listening he was more focused on the door at the end of the hallway.

Mario: Yoshi… I think you should stay back for this one…

Yoshi: What?

Mario: I sense something ominous back there. Something you probably don't wanna see. I'll be right back.

Yoshi: O-Okay.

Mario slowly crept down the hallway until he got to the door. He closed his eyes and opened it slowly, expecting to see something truly terrifying. When he got in and opened his eyes… it was just a small courtyard with a large fountain and writing on it saying "L is real 2401" or was it "Eternal Star"? Mario couldn't exactly make it out.

Mario: Hmm… Luigi?

Boo: BOO!

Mario: Aaaahhh!

Mario immediately punched the boo behind him. Releasing a small cage.

Mario: What the?

Mario tried to grab it, but it started sucking him in.

Mario: WHAAAAAA! *dissapears*

* * *

Big Boo's Haunt

Mario landed on some grates, breathing heavily from that terrifying moment. He looked up to see that he was surrounded by large bars, and in front of him, was a huge haunted house. Mario realized that he was INSIDE the cage and shivered thinking about it.

Mario: Don't be scared Mario, you're not a coward! You can do this! Just believe in yourself!

Mario started by going into the leftmost door. All he could see in there was a grand piano which looks rather old and dusty.

Mario: *smirk* Hmm… I think I have time for a little session.

Mario sits down in front of the piano and stretches his fingers.

Mario: Look out ghost house! Sit back, relax, and listen to the blues of-a-Mario!

Mario starts playing the first few notes of the overworld theme from _Super Mario Bros._ Everything seems fine at first, but Mario starts hearing growling for some reason. Something then kicks Mario off his seat.

Mario: Oof! Hey! What gives?!

Mario's annoyed face turns into a scared one as the piano turns around, and opens its cover to reveal a MOUTH with sharp teeth!

Mad Piano: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Mario: YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Mario quickly dashed out of the room into the next before the Mad Piano could eat him and hyperventilated from that jumpscare.

Mario: Oh, mama mia! Note to self: Don't trust ANYTHING in this place!

?: Hey.

Mario: Wha!

Mario couldn't find the voice, but it seemed to be in the direction of a nearby book shelf.

?: You look stressed. Why don't you sit down and read a nice book or two?

Mario: Uh… n-no thanks. I don't have time. I have a princess to save.

Soon a book came out of the self and started talking to him in a sinister voice.

Book: Oh no, I insist. **READ ME!**

Mario: AAAAAHHHH! I'd rather play video games!

Mario ran out of the room as quickly as possible and slammed the door before the book could eat him. Then ran into the next room.

Mario: Is everything in this house POSSESSED?!

Mario looked in front of him to see a large blue eyeball staring right at him. It's name was Mr. I.

Mario: What are you looking at?

Mr. I: …

Mario: A staring contest eh? Alright! I'll give you a staring contest!

Mario started to run around Mr. I in circles while still staring at it, with Mr. I trying to keep up.

Mario: That's right. Keep your eyes-or uh… eye-on the Mario.

Mr. I eventually got so dizzy that it disappeared.

Mario: Wow… that actually killed him… Bowser's new minions are weird.

Mario just walked out of the room and went into the next one. In this room, he ran across a bridge just like the one back in Whomp's Fortress where it collapsed as he ran across. When he got to the end he met an encounter with a boo.

Boo: Ehhehehe!

Mario: Grr!

Mario without hesitation punches the boo and it defeats them. But afterwards he heard a creepy voice.

 **?: Ghosts…don't…DIE! Heh, heh, heh! Can you get out of here… alive?**

Mario couldn't help but shiver in fear and walk out of the room. But that led him into ANOTHER room, where he had to creep against the wall to avoid falling, and while dodging some annoying boos. It was tedious, but it was no problem for the Mushroom Kingdom superstar. After gettout of that room, Mario ran out of more rooms.

Mario: Well, I'll just check upstairs.

Mario went upstairs to find a new set of rooms to check. Most of them were dead ends, but the last room had a door that Mario wall jumped up to get to. When he reached the top, he unexpectedly found a painting of the man in green.

Mario: Luigi!

Mario immediately jumped into the painting. When he got in there, he was met with weird merry go round music and could hear someone cackling.

Mario: Where… AM I?!

?: EEE HEE HEE!

Mario: Who's there?! Show yourself!

He read a sign in front of him.

"Big Boo's Haunt

Eee hee hee… There are no exits. You may as well wander in here forever… Listen carefully. Can you hear me? If you find me, you're history. Eee hee hee…"

Mario had to go through this maze of doors to find the guy who's laughing. It took him forever, and the laugh along with the music was slowly driving him to insanity. Eventually Mario Finally made it to the hideout.

Mario: Finally! Now where are you you creep?!

It was eerily quiet in the room. It was mostly mirrors. Mario walked slowly towards his reflection. Once he got to the mirror, he noticed something strange going on with his reflection.

Mario: What the?

His reflection started to get taller and thinner, it's clothes turned green, and the M changed to a backwards L.

Mario: LUIGI?!

Next to the reflection appeared a large boo with a crown, in which Mario could only see in the mirror.

Mario: You!

King Boo: Eee hee hee! I am King Boo, the spookiest of all the spirits! I locked up the wimpy green mustache man. And I'll do the same to you! Eee hee hee! Since I'm a ghost, I can turn invisible in the mirror's reflection. You'll have to attack me from behind to defeat me.

Mario: *facepalm* Another idiot who tells me how to defeat them.

King Boo: Oh uh! Whatever! You'll die of fright before that ever happens anyway! After all, you'll only see me in the mirror. Soon you'll be one of us! Eee hee hee!

The fight was a total joke to Mario, as he didn't even NEED the mirror to attack King Boo, as he could still see his shadow. After a few hits, the ghostly king was defeated.

King Boo: Grr! You may have won this time Mario, but you can never really kill a ghost! We'll be back one day to extract our revenge! Just you wait! See you again. Eee hee hee!

With that, Luigi's key appeared in front of Mario.

Mario: Don't worry bro. You're coming out!

Mario grabbed the key and was teleported back to the castle's character door room where he was greeted by Yoshi.

Yoshi: Mario! You're back! Nice to see you safe and sound! So what was it like in there? Any spooky stories you could make up from what you saw in there?

Mario: Well Yoshi, I'd rather not talk about it. It was scarier than any ghost house we encountered back in Dinosaur Land. And you don't want to know what I saw in there…

Yoshi: Oh… I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Mario: It's ok. It was worth it cause look what I got.

Mario takes out the key he got at Big Boo's Haunt and Yoshi was thrilled.

Yoshi: Yay! Loogie!

Mario: Luigi…

Yoshi: Whatever.

Mario unlocked the green door with an L on it.

Luigi: Oh yeah! Finally free! Mario!

Luigi went over to Mario's legs and started crying. Oh Mario, thank you! I thought I'd never see you, or the light of day again!

Mario: There there Luigi. It's all in a day's work! I'd never leave you behind. You're my bro. We stick together no matter what.

Yoshi: Brotherly Love. What a beautiful thing!

Luigi: Yoshi! It's been so long! I missed you!

Yoshi: You too L-

Mario gave him a cold stare to make sure that his friend remembered his brother's name.

Yoshi: -Luigi!

Wario: Aw, come on! The wimp gets rescued before me?!

Mario: Wario, do you want to get out of there or not?! Be patient! Alright guys, Let's a go!

Luigi: Yahoo!

Yoshi: Yeah!

* * *

 **Me: Wow! I take back what I said, I think this might surpass the length of my last chapter. Anyways, this was probably my favorite chapter to write so far! The readers will get a kick out of this!**

 **Mario: Because you were basically torturing me?**

 **Me: Part of it. But also the clever writing. It's better than in previous chapters**

 **Luigi: So I take that next chapter will revolve around me right?**

 **Me: You bet it Weeg! Alright, this is mariobroultimate signing out see you guys next time!**

 **Yoshi: Fave and review!**


	15. Luigi's lonelinessTower of the Wing Cap

Chapter 15: Luigi's loneliness/Tower of the Wing Cap

 **Me: Man! That exam was long! But I made it through! Woohoo! Finally!**

 **Mario: Nice job! How did you do?**

 **Me: I'm sure I did good. (I HOPE! Otherwise I may not be able to update for a while.)**

 **Luigi: Well, glad it's over. So what's this about this 'loneliness' I'm having?**

 **Me: You'll see. Also I kinda changed my mind about including secret stars. I think this one deserves to be here. So without further ado,**

 **Me and Mario: Let's a go!**

* * *

Mario: We're getting closer to saving the princess! I can smell that cake already!

Yoshi: Cake?! Can I have some?!

Mario: Sure thing Yosh! Just don't eat the whole thing in one bite.

Yoshi and Mario: Hahahahaha!

Mario: And the princess… I can't imagine what she's going through right now. I just hope she's safe…

Yoshi: Oh don't worry. Once you save her, you'll earn yourself a nice kiss on the nose.

Mario: *blushes* C-c'mon Yoshi! We're not like that! We're friends okay?!

Luigi: *sigh* You're lucky to have someone like her Mario. *frowns*

Mario: Luigi? What's wrong?

Luigi: You've always been the luckiest bro. There's a reason why I'm not nearly as popular as you. It's because no matter how hard I try to be as cool as you, I just can't. I'm a cowardly person and I'm often rather clumsy. I'm socially awkward and barely had any friends as a child. It's why I never had a girlfriend, like you did before.

Yoshi: You had a girlfriend before Toadstool?

Mario: First off Yoshi she's NOT my girlfriend! (At least not YET.) And yes I did. Her name was Pauline. She was my last girlfriend in New Donk City before I moved back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I rescued her from a gorilla that escaped from the zoo, who later got shipped away to an island along with his son after an incident in a greenhouse. And the two of us dated for a while. But there were some issues. I had a struggle with getting a job. I had many jobs in the past before becoming a plumber and got fired from all of them. She then dumped me because I quote, unquote "can't keep a job".

Yoshi: Gee. That's rough.

Mario: Yeah, I know. But when Luigi and I got a plumbing job, we rediscovered the Mushroom Kingdom by accident and… that's how I met Princess Toadstool.

Luigi starts crying more, feeling lonely that he never had love.

Mario: Listen bro, I'm sorry that you don't have your own princess to save. But I know that your girl is out there somewhere. You just haven't found her yet.

Luigi: Where could she be? What other kingdoms are out there?

Mario: Well, there was this one kingdom I went to that was under an alien invasion called Sarasaland. Well actually it's four kingdoms in one. Muda, Easton, Birabuto, and Chai. You weren't there because you were sick, anyways I was sent there to save Peach's sister who rules Sarasaland named Princess Daisy from the evil Tatanga. I succeeded but she was expecting someone taller. Whatever, we were still good friends. And I gotta say, she had quite the spunky attitude, saying that if she had the chance she would've whooped that alien in the face. I laughed and we talked for a bit longer as I took her home. I even told her about you and she said she wanted to meet you sometime.

Luigi: Wow… d-do you think she'll l-like me?

Mario: Maybe. Who knows? After all, she seems quite opposite to you, and you know what they say, opposites attract!

Luigi: Heh heh. Yeah!

Yoshi: So, let's head down to the basement.

Luigi noticed a spotlight on the sun image on the floor.

Luigi: Uh guys? Was that light always there?

Mario: No, it wasn't. Let's-a check it out!

Yoshi: Wait! What if it's dangerous?

Mario: Oh relax Yoshi! What could go wrong?

Mario walked down the stairs and onto the sun image. He knew it had to mean something. So he tried running around in circles, pound grounding on it, and even tried looking at the symbol for perhaps a hint, but nothing.

Mario: Oh come on! This has gotta mean something!

Mario then looked up in frustration. But when he looked up at the ceiling he started to notice himself fading.

Mario: Huh?! Wha!

Luigi and Yoshi: MARIO!

They tried to grab him before he disappeared, but it was too late.

Luigi: NOOOOOOOOO! MARIO!

Yoshi: Luigi! Stop! Don't look into the light!

But it was too late. Luigi saw the light and faded as well. Yoshi accidentally looked too and was the last to disappear.

Yoshi: NOOOOOooooooo-

* * *

Tower of the Wing Cap

Mario opened his eyes to see nothing but sky as far as the eye can see.

Mario: Am I dead?

He looked up to by surprise, notice wings on his cap.

Mario: I'm… flying. I'M FLYING!

?: Mario!

Mario looked to his right to see Luigi and Yoshi also with wings.

Mario: Guys! Let's a fly!

The heroes had fun flying all over the place. Almost forgetting their mission. But they failed to notice their wings about to disappear. They disappeared and Luigi and Yoshi fell out of the sky while Mario fell on top of a switch on top of a tower.

Luigi and Yoshi: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario: Oof! Ow! Are you serious?! This thing has a time limit?! Luigi? Yoshi?

Mario jumped off the tower when he saw them falling. They landed back in the castle.

Mario: Ha ha! Okay, that was fun! Now back to adventure!

Luigi and Yoshi: Yeah!

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Me: Alright done with that!**

 **Mario: Wait hold on a second! I don't remember Daisy being Peach's sister! Where'd you get that information?**

 **Me: Nowhere. It's called a headcanon Mario. It's how I view your series lore. Whether Nintendo views it that way or not.**

 **Mario: Well, okay then.**

 **Me: Welp, I'm getting tired of saying the same thing after I end a chapter-**

 **Mario: Finally.**

 **Me: So… see you guys later.**


	16. Vanish Cap Under the Moat

Chapter 16: Vanish Cap Under the Moat

 **Nothing to say here. Let's a go!**

 **Mario and all related properties belong to Nintendo**

* * *

Mario and Co. walked downstairs and unlocked the door. When they got downstairs they saw what appeared to be a passage leading somewhere.

Mario: This must be the way. Let's a go!

Luigi: A-are you sure M-Mario? It looks kinda dark.

Mario: Aw, is little Weegie afraid of the dark? Seriously bro, you're 24 years old. You can handle it.

Luigi: O-okay.

They walked down the passage and opened the door at the end. It was dark, so Mario grabbed a torch and they all stayed close.

Luigi: T-Toadstool has a d-d-dungeon?

Yoshi: Maybe Bowser built this. It's his kind of style isn't it?

Mario: No, this is Toadstool's alright. Every castle has got to have a dungeon. For holding criminals captive. Though I guess there aren't any here since Bowser's taken this place over.

They started stepping in water puddles and Luigi was grossed out.

Luigi: Eww! Where did all this water come from? The sewer?

Mario: Look!

Mario noticed a wooden door and opened it. In the room was a pool that seemed to lead somewhere. They jumped in and swam a short distance which lead them into another room. In the room was another room with two pillars sticking out.

Luigi: Uh… what are we supposed to do here?

Mario: The sign says "It is decreed that one shall pound the pillars." So… I guess we'll just pound ground?

Yoshi: Works.

Mario got on one pillar and Luigi got on the other. After they pound grounded the pillars, they heard a short jingle and the water in the room drained.

Luigi: That's it? No secret area?

Yoshi: Hey, we can go through that door now.

They went through the door which took them back outside. They looked around and noticed the pond near the castle was shallower, and that they were under the bridge leading them to the castle, they soon realized to their shock, that they were in the castle's moat all dried up.

Mario: D-did we just drain the moat?!

Luigi: Are we gonna get in trouble for this?

Yoshi: Hey, look at the bright side, we might've uncovered a secret. Maybe we should investigate.

Mario: I guess we should do that. Otherwise this would be a waste of our time.

They walked in the emptied moat under the bridge and by accident Mario fell into a hole, not looking down.

Mario: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Luigi and Yoshi: MARIO!

Yoshi jumped down first, followed by Luigi who hesitated at first.

* * *

Vanish Cap Under the Moat

Mario and Co. landed in a very large room which started with a huge slope with platforms on it.

Mario: Where are we?

Luigi: Um guys? Why can I see through you!?

Mario and Co. looked at themselves and noticed that they were transparent like ghosts! Mario was freaked out for a second but then calmed down when he came to a realization.

Mario: I think this is just a transformation like the one we had back at that tower.

Yoshi: You got a point there.

Luigi: But what does it even do?

Mario: Only one way to find out! Come on!

They started by sliding down the slope, stopping on the platforms on the way to avoid sliding off the course. Afterwards was a short platforming section in which if they fell off, it would lead to their doom. Mario pressed a blue switch nearby thinking it may be important. They saw the star, but it was in a cage.

Luigi: You have gotta be kidding me. How are we supposed to get in there?

Yoshi: I'll try to bust it.

Yoshi tried to punch the cage. But when he did, his fist went THROUGH the cage. Much to the others' shock.

Luigi and Yoshi: …

Mario: ...Oh… so that's what it does…

They stepped through and snagged the star.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Thanks for over a thousand views! You guys are awesome and I'm glad a lot of people are reading this. I know how much praise Super Mario 64 gets from the Mario fanbase and I really wanted to make a adaptation out of it. I wish I had grown up with this game like a lot of you probably did, but sadly, I didn't. I was born too late. 2003. My family never owned a Nintendo 64. Instead we had a GameCube. And Super Mario Sunshine was the 3d Mario I grew up with. Though I didn't beat it until later in my life because I was stuck on that stupid mission in Serena Beach where I had to clean up all the electric goop! Grr! But I got past it eventually and was happy when I finally beat Bowser. As for Super Mario 64, I heard about it for years but never got to play it due to no N64 to play it on. That was until a miracle happened. A had money on my Wii U eShop, and I was able to get both the original AND the DS remake! (I owned a DS but not Super Mario 64 DS) I understood why people loved it so much. The controls did feel rather clunky though, but that's just because I'm used to later games. I even got to play these before later getting Super Mario Odyssey on the Switch, which to me felt like a true sequel to 64. Anyways I hope you all have a great day! Please fave and review! See you guys next time!**


	17. Cavern of the Metal Cap

Chapter 17: Cavern of the Metal Cap

 **Me: *groan* Hazy Maze Cave. I hate this level! I wish I could skip it, but I know that long time SM64 fans would be mad if I missed one of them.**

 **Mario: I feel ya man. But hey, at least the DS version's touch screen makes it easier to navigate.**

 **Me: Well sure but I still hate it. It's just so boring and tedious compared to the other basement levels.**

 **Luigi: So this is the last of the three cap challenges right?**

 **Me: Yup! I want to finish this chapter quickly so we can get to the better levels.**

 **Mario: Let's a go!**

* * *

Mario and co. came back to the castle basement and walked over to the door next to the one they went in before. Inside was large room with a hole in the middle which appeared to be a swirling vortex.

Luigi: Uh…

Mario: Well, let's go in!

Luigi: What?! How do you even know it's safe?!

Mario: It probably leads to the next area! I'm going.

Mario jumps in.

Luigi: Um… I think I'll pass. I gotta…

Yoshi: Oh quit being such a coward! *grabs Luigi*

Yoshi jumps in with Luigi.

* * *

Hazy Maze Cave

Mario and Co. landed in a dim dank cave. In front of them is what appeared to be a map.

Yoshi: Oh great! This place is so big we need a map for it! It'll take forever to find the star!

Luigi: What if we get lost?!

Mario: Well, there is a star somewhere here. Why don't we take a left first?

Luigi: You lead the way.

Mario and Co. took a left and long jumped across a huge gap. Next they went through the door and walked tediously across the edges and avoided a few swoopers that tried to stop them. Then they had to walk through a straight path where they had to watch for falling rocks. They then went through another door.

Mario: Hey! Another map!

Luigi: "Down: Underground Lake" is that where the next star is?

Yoshi: Probably.

So they went down the elevator. Where it was even darker and more humid. The group trekked towards the lake where they saw a new species. It appeared to be a swimming beast with fins, a Yoshi-like face, and oddly a pair of goggles.

Luigi: *shuddering* W-What is that?!

Mario: I don't know. Must be another new enemy. Maybe a boss.

Yoshi: What? Dorrie? Don't worry they're harmless. They wouldn't hurt a fly.

Mario: You know those things Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yeah. Dorries are believed to be related to us yoshis since they have a lot of similar traits to us, like their white bellies and their similarly shaped heads. We also have a mutual relationship. They take us places and we feed them.

Mario: Oh. Then maybe you could ask it to take us to where the star is.

Yoshi: Sure thing. Um… excuse me? Mr. Dorrie?

The dorrie heard Yoshi's calls and swam over to him and the Bros.

Yoshi: Hi! My name's Yoshi, and these are my friends Mario and Lu… -is! Luis!

Luigi: *facepalm*

Yoshi: We were wondering. Have you seen a shiny star somewhere? We need it to rescue our friends.

Dorrie: AAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The dorrie bent it's head over.

Yoshi: That's him saying "hop on!"

The three hopped on the dorrie's back and it swam over to a platform with a door.

Yoshi: I guess this is where we get off. Thanks Dorrie! Have a melon!

Yoshi gave the melon to the dorrie who happily ate it and waved at them. Mario and Co. walked through the door. In the room was another swirling vortex.

Luigi: Another one? Where's this gonna take us?

Mario: Only one way to find out!

The three jumped in the portal.

* * *

Cavern of the Metal Cap

Mario and Co. landed in a cave with a real fast stream. But they were made of metal!

Luigi: What happened to us?!

Yoshi: Woah! This is weird!

Mario: Another transformation. Wonder what this one does.

The group continued through the cave and when they fell into the stream, they were immune to the waves and could walk underwater. They didn't have to worry about breathing either!

Mario: Oh yeah! The star is just ahead!

The Metal heroes grabbed the star in the stream.

All 3: Yahoo!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Me: Finally! Done! I'm glad I'm only doing one star because I really love Lethal Lava Land and Shifting Sand Land And I just want to get to them already.**

 **Wario: I can't believe I'm missing out on all this!**

 **Me: You'll get rescued when they go upstairs Wario I promise!**

 **Wario: Fine!**

 **Me: Thanks for reading guys! Fav and review!**

 **Mario: Hey! You're very good! See you next time!**


	18. Hot-Foot-It into the volcano

Chapter 18: Hoot-Foot-It into the Volcano

 **Mario: Phew! That level is finally over!**

 **Me: Yeah, good riddance! Next is Lethal Lava Land! One of my personal favorites in this game. However I don't have much ideas for this one so it may be kinda short. Sorry.**

 **Luigi: Aww…**

 **Me: Don't worry! I'll see if I can think of something. Anyways sorry for the VERY long wait guys. I've been rather busy with other things. By the way did you guys see the new Nintendo Direct? Super Mario Maker 2! Let's go! But all that aside, please enjoy!**

Mario and Co. came back into the castle basement after getting washed up from the waterfall behind the castle.

Mario: Well, That was quite an experience.

Yoshi: Yeah, just a few more stars before we get to Bowser. What next?

Luigi: Maybe there's a painting down here somewhere.

The trio trekked deeper into the dark dungeon, but they were finding nothing.

Yoshi: Oh come on! Where! Is! That! PORTAL?!

Yoshi held up the torch so high that it lit up a very unpleasant portrait depicting a fireball that resembles Bowser's face. It startled the heroes.

All: YAH!

Mario: Heh. Whadaya know? The portal's right here. Welp, let's a go!

Luigi: A-are you sure it's s-safe to go in t-there? That p-painting doesn't look very f-friendly.

Yoshi: Ah relax. It's probably just Bowser trying to scare us effortlessly. We'll be fine.

The trio jumped in the painting.

* * *

 **Lethal Lava Land**

Our heroes landed on a narrow platform surrounded by an entire sea of lava.

Luigi: I told you guys it wasn't safe! Now look! We're surrounded by lava, and we're probably going to die because I don't see a star anywhere!

Mario: Hey, relax bro. We'll be fine. There's gotta be a star around here somewhere. Since this area is more open than some earlier ones, let's-a split up. We'll meet over at that spinning platform surrounding the volcano.

Yoshi: Got it!

Luigi: O-Okay.

Mario walked over to an area where he saw this giant sliding puzzle with Bowser's image that appeared to be solving itself.

Mario: Maybe if i wait here until it's solved, I'll get a star.

The puzzle managed to solve itself, but all that came out was coins.

Mario: *sigh* Nope!

Then the puzzle started unsolving itself and the one before Mario was the first to move. Mario looked down to see he was above lava.

Mario: Oh Mamma Mia.

Mario fell in and bounced out of the lava burned.

Mario: HAHAHAHAHAHAHOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!

Meanwhile Luigi hopped across the platforms in his way. It was easy for him because he can jump higher than either Mario or Yoshi. Luigi soon got to a platform where he saw these black balls with horns that had feet.

Luigi: Uh… excuse me?

The figures turned around to reveal angry red eyes. They were bullies. (No, not the ones that used to take your lunch money back in elementary school.)

Luigi: *shivers* Uh… have you guys seen any shiny stars around here?

The bullies whispered to each other for a second and then one of them charged at Luigi.

Luigi: W-Wait! I don't mean to get in your way I just-

The Bully pushed Luigi into the lava, which got himself burned as well.

Luigi: MAAAAAAAA MAAAAAAAAA!

Yoshi was on a large log balancing and looking out for a star but no luck.

Yoshi: *sigh* Nope.

Yoshi suddenly lost his balance and also burned himself.

Yoshi: YAAAAAAAAA!

French Narrator: 5 painful minutes later…

The three met at the volcano where they were all covered in ash.

Luigi: No luck. Can we PLEASE go back Mario?!

Mario: No way Luigi! There is a star in every main area. And this can't be an exception.

Yoshi: Is there a place we haven't looked yet?

Mario: You know… now that you mentioned it…

Luigi: Mario… don't tell me you're…

Mario backflipped into the volcano with the other two dropping their jaws.

Luigi: … Yup! He's lost it…

Yoshi: I'm going too.

Luigi: WHAT?!

Yoshi flutter jumped in to follow Mario. Luigi shuddered and climbed up carefully, checked to make sure the volcano wasn't erupting and fell in.

* * *

The trio landed on a small platform inside the volcano.

Luigi: Woah! I can't believe we're actually inside a volcano!

Mario: I have a feeling this won't be the last time it happens.

Yoshi: Guys look!

The Bros looked up to where Yoshi was pointing and they spotted a glowing object.

Mario and Luigi: The Star!

Luigi: But how are we gonna get up there?

Mario: Hmmm… Aha!

Mario saw a pole sticking out of the lava just out of reach.

Mario: We'll just climb that pole up!

Yoshi: But how are we gonna reach that without burning our buts again?!

Mario: Simple. A little teamwork. Now Yoshi, hop on my shoulders.

Yoshi: Why?

Mario: I'll explain in a bit. Just hop on.

Yoshi: Okay.

Yoshi put his feet on Mario's shoulders and stood up.

Mario: Now Luigi, you hop on Yoshi's.

Luigi jumped on Yoshi's shoulders.

Yoshi: Ow!

Luigi: Sorry!

Mario: Alright, here's the plan. Luigi, I'm gonna swing you over to the pole and your job is to grab it. Got that?

Luigi: But what if I fall?

Mario: Relax! As long as Yoshi holds on to your feet and I hold on to his. You'll be fine.

Luigi: Alright.

Mario: In 3 2 1!

Mario swang Luigi over to the pole.

Luigi: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Luigi wraps his arms around the pole with his eyes closed. When he opens them, he's relieved.

Luigi: I did it… I did it! Luigi number one! Haha!

Yoshi: So… What now?

Mario: We swing up this pole… LIKE ACROBATS!

Luigi and Yoshi: WHAT?!

Mario started running to build up momentum and they started to swing up the pole.

Luigi and Yoshi: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Mario: YAHOO!

Soon they reached the top of the pole where they shot right to the star.

Luigi: That was CRAZY! We could make the OLYMPICS with that kind of style!

Mario: Hmm… You know… Maybe we could do that one day…

Yoshi: I wonder what team we'd be facing. Better not be Bowser.

Mario: I don't know. For all I know it could be a blue hedgehog that goes at supersonic speeds or something. I don't know.

Luigi: Haha! Yeah! Or a two tailed fox that can fly with said tails!

Yoshi: Or a red echidna that can climb with his knuckles.

All: HAHAHAHA!

Mario: Alright. That's enough ridiculous animal talk. Let's-a head back to the castle!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So… that's over. Looks like I did think of something after all!**

 **Mario: Finally you're back! I hope not too many readers have given up on you.**

 **Me: It's fine. So guys, take a guess on what game I referenced at the end. Please fav and review! Thanks for reading! Later!**


	19. Stand Tall on the Four Pillars

***groan* What a rough day… but I made it! Finally, I got my grade up. I should get back to my fanfic. How long has it been since I last… up… dated…? …**

 **O. M. G! It's been over a month! I gotta update now!**

 **I am SO sorry for the SUPER long wait guys. I've been having a rough few weeks in school but I managed to get back on track. Hopefully I can STAY that way! So anyways here's the long awaited next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Stand Tall on the Four Pillars

Mario and Co. came out of the painting.

Mario: Just one more star before the next Bowser level! There's gotta be another portal around here.

The three kept on trekking through the shallow water hoping to find a portal, but they were just met with a brick wall with seemingly nothing special about it.

Luigi: Darn it! It's a dead end. Let's move on!

Mario and Luigi were about to walk away but Yoshi stared at the wall suspiciously and started walking towards it.

Mario: Yoshi? What are you doing?

Yoshi didn't listen. He just kept walking towards it. There was something strange about this wall.

Luigi: Yoshi, there's NOTHING there! Come on!

Yoshi touched the "wall" and it showed a wave effect.

Mario and Luigi: *gasp*

Yoshi: Oh Bowser… you think you're SO clever.

Mario: Nice one Yoshi! I don't know what we'd do without you.

Yoshi: Hey, if it weren't for me, you guys would've been stuck in Bowser's clutches forever. Come on! Let's get that star!

The trio jumped in the disguised painting.

* * *

 **Shifting Sand Land**

Our heroes landed in a vast desert full of sand, hills, quicksand, tornadoes, and a huge pyramid.

Luigi: Weird, I was expecting a dark castle because of the painting.

Yoshi: So hot…

Mario: Welp… we're not gonna get the star standing here. Let's a go!

Mario and Co. started trekking through this large desert with some enemies getting into their way such as Fly Guys, Bob-ombs, and Pokeys. But they were no match for the superstars. They then made it to an area with lots of quicksand and these large boxes with faces painted on called tox boxes. Luigi was horrified of this.

Luigi: Um… you guys go ahead. Imma just gonna check out the pyramid.

Mario: Okay! Good luck bro!

Luigi separated from the other two and headed towards the pillars.

Luigi: Hmm… I wonder if these pillars are connected to the pyramid somehow.

Luigi climbed up the pillar and stood on the flat surface.

Luigi: Wow! What a nice view! This desert isn't all that big after all.

Just then Luigi slightly noticed a little crack in the pyramid.

Luigi: D-did I do that?

He looked down to notice that the pillar he was standing on started to glow.

Luigi: Woah!

Luigi looked toward another pillar, but it was standing over a pit of quicksand! Hesitantly, Luigi took a leap of faith. And he just barely made it! He noticed the pyramid cracking even more with a glowing light protruding from it.

Luigi: I guess I need to step on all of these.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Yoshi were on metal platforms above quicksand where tox boxes were patrolling the area.

Mario: Well, I can see why Luigi was afraid. Those boxes look like they could squish us in one piece.

Yoshi: Those faces look like they were painted on. I wonder if they're alive or not.

Mario: I don't know. But we've got no time to stick around to find out. Let's- MAMMA MIA YOSHI LOOK OUT!

Yoshi: HUH!?

It was too late. Yoshi was crushed underneath the tox box.

Mario: NOOOOOO!

But when the tox box moved out of the way, Yoshi appeared unharmed.

Mario: Huh!? Wha!?

Yoshi: I'm okay Mario. There was a hole in that block that I was able to squeeze through.

Mario: Oh, didn't notice. Whoever designed it that way must've rushed it. Anyways, I'm glad you're safe Yoshi! Whaddaya say we move on?

Yoshi: Yeah!

The duo made it across the metal platforms and back to the desert landscape once again. But then a vulture known as Klepto swoops in and steals his hat.

Mario: My hat! Hey!

Mario climbed up a pillar and tried to jump and grab it, but he fell and took massive damage.

Mario: AOOOWWWWWWWW!

Klepto: AHAHAHAHA!

Mario: Grrrrrr!

Yoshi tried to grab the hat with his tongue, but Klepto was too quick. But Klepto was too persistent to notice Luigi spinning like a tornado and hitting him. Knocking the hat out of it's beak. Luigi landed on the third pillar.

Mario: My hat! Thanks bro!

Luigi: No problem bro! I discovered some sort of connection with these pillars and the pyramid. I think it might help us find the star.

Mario: Then let's-a get to it!

As Mario put his hat back on, Luigi long jumped over to the final pillar. Then they witnessed an interesting event. The top of the pyramid came off, spinned around, and exploded.

All: Woah!

Mario: I think that opened up a new path. Nice job bro!

Luigi: Thank you!

The trio climbed up the now topless pyramid to see a hole where the top was. They jumped in to land on an elevator that descended to a secret passage. They slowly creeped in to land on a large slide.

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oof!

* * *

They landed in a small chamber. It appeared to be some sort of tomb. There wasn't much to it besides a set of stone made steps and a coffin with a Star on top of it.

Yoshi: Eureka! Let's claim our prize!

Luigi: Hmm… it's too easy. There must be some sort of booby trap or something.

Yoshi went on the steps and just as he was about to grab the star, the "steps" started rumbling.

Yoshi: HUH?!

Mario: You just HAD to say it Luigi!

 **?: WHO… WALK… HERE?! WHO… BREAK… SEAL?! WAKE… ANCIENT… ONES?!**

Luigi: W-W-WHO SAID THAT?!

Mario: Ancient ones!?

The "steps" turned out to not be steps at all. It was just a trap. As Yoshi fell over, they turned into large stone hands with a blue eye on each palm.

Luigi: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

 **Eyerok: WE… ARE… EYEROK... WE NO LIKE LIGHT… RRRRUMMBBBLE... WE NO LIKE… INTRUDERS! NOW BATTLE… HAND… TO… HAND!**

Eyerok proceeded to try to push the heroes off the platform. Though as the left hand attacked, the right hand opened its eye, leaving it vulnerable. Mario assumed the eye was its weak point and punched it. And surely enough, he was right. It knocked both of them back.

Mario: Their weakness is their eyes! Punch them when they're exposed!

Both fists closed and Eyerok proceeded to attempt to squish the heroes as if its fists were thwomps. Once they opened, the right hand tried to crush the heroes while the left one exposed its eye. Luigi punched the eye to knock both hands over. As they once again tried to squish the bros, Yoshi spotted a torch and had an idea. As both hands opened their eyes, Yoshi swallowed the flame from the torch, and shot it in their eyes.

 **Eyerok: OUR… EYES!**

Eyerok exploded, leaving behind the star.

Yoshi: And that my friends, is why you never look directly at the sun. Your eyes will burn.

Mario: It's also why you should never play with fire. Seriously kids DO NOT DO THIS AT HOME!

 **Eyerok's spirit: GRRRUMBBBBBLE! WHAT… HAPPEN? WE… CRUSHED LIKE PEBBLE. YOU SO STRONG! YOU RULE ANCIENT PYRAMID! FOR TODAY... NOW, TAKE STAR OF POWER. WE… SLEEP… DARKNESS.**

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi: Wahoo!

* * *

 **Me: And that's it! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Wario: About time you join us again! I bet no one reads this anymore.**

 **Mario: They will Wario. They'll see this finally updated and will come back.**

 **Luigi: So, we going to Bowser now?**

 **Me: Not yet! Remember what happens in the original game?**

 **Luigi: Oh right! I forgot about that level.**

 **Me: And we'll be visiting that next time! See ya! Fav and review!**


	20. Board Bowser's Sub

**This may be rather short since the mission itself is short. Ah well better than nothing. At least I can post two chapters in one night.**

 **Luigi: Aww!**

 **Mario: Let's a go!**

Chapter 20: Board Bowser's Sub

The three came out of the portal from Shifting Sand Land. They've just about completed the basement.

Mario: Alright! We've got enough stars for Bowser's next hideout! Let's a go!

The trio went back to the entrance of the basement where the Star door. With the power of the stars, Mario breaks the seal. But when they were about to enter the hole leading to Bowser's hideout, they were met with a clear portal blocking the way.

Luigi: What is that?

Yoshi: Another portal?

Mario went over and touched the water like portal, and surely enough, his hand disappeared into it.

Mario: Sorry Guys. Looks like we're making one more stop.

Luigi and Yoshi: Aww!

They entered the portal.

 **Dire Dire Docks**

They immediately landed into a large lake.

Mario: This place reminds me of Jolly Roger Bay.

Yoshi: I guess it's related somehow.

Luigi: What are you-?

Mario: You weren't there. Long story.

Luigi: Okay.

They proceeded to dive into the water, entering a small underwater cavern which led them into a secret area with a large submarine.

Luigi: Where are we?

Mario: Looks like one of Bowser's military bases. That sub has his emblem on it.

Yoshi: Guys! I see another star! Let's board the sub!

The three climbed up onto the ship using some crates full of weapons made by the Koopa Troop and grabbed the star.

 **Told ya it was short. But the next chapter will make up for it. Stay tuned!**

 **?: Bwahaha!**


	21. Bowser in the Fire Sea

**Bowser: Bwahaha! It is time for the reign of the King!**

 **Me: Hello Bowser! Back for more huh?**

 **Bowser: Yeah! My next lair is much better than the last. Instead of falling into oblivion, I get to watch Mario burn his butt on lava! Ha ha! It's hilarious!**

 **Me: All of the Super Mario 64 deaths are pretty dark if you ask me. You got him being knocked back, squished, smashed, drowning underwater, suffocating to death in poison fog, drowning in quicksand, burning his butt, electrocuted. You got the whole package!**

 **Bowser: Yep! It's all too entertaining! I can't get enough of it!**

 **Me: Of course you can't your evilness. Anyways, it's showtime!**

Chapter 21: Bowser in the Fire Sea

Mario and Co. exit out of the water portal. After which the portal moves back out of the way so that the heroes can now access Bowser's next hideout.

Luigi: Yes! We can fight Bowser now!

Mario: Don't worry Princess! We're on our way!

French Narrator: Meanwhile In Bowser's lair…

Bowser: How dare those pinheads board my sub! That's it! It's time for those fools to get a taste of their own medicine. Get ready Super Stupid Bros!

 **Bowser in the Fire Sea**

They started off by moving on a metal platform dodging lava. Next they had to move fast to avoid burning themselves from the sinking platforms. Then Yoshi and Luigi climbed up a pole while Mario long jumped to reach the next floor. There our heroes dealt with balance platforms and another pole taking them to the third floor, and immediately an elevator taking them to the fourth floor. The fourth floor had many moving platforms and burners that Luigi burned his butt on a few times. Next was a set of ramps going to the fifth floor. That floor was the worst of all since it combined all of the element from the previous areas. Eventually they got to the boss arena.

Mario: We made it guys!

Luigi: Ow! After this is over. I'm sitting in cold water for awhile.

Yoshi: Ouch.

Just then the koopa king himself stomped into the ring.

Bowser: Pestering me again, are you? Can't you see that I'm having a merry old time, making mischief with my minions? Now, return the stars! I stole them first, and my troops in the walls need them! Gwa ha ha!

Mario: Never!

Bowser: Then I'll take them from you myself!

Bowser jumped into the air and pound grounded on the arena, making it tilt over about 70 degrees.

Heroes: Whoa!

Luckily the arena quickly turned back to normal. Mario remembered what he did the last time and grabbed Bowser by the Shell, swung him around, and threw him onto one of the bombs in the background.

Bowser: Ooowaah! Can it be that I've lost?! The power of the Stars has failed me… this time. Consider this a draw. Next time, I'll be in perfect condition. Now, if you want to see your precious princess, come to the top of the tower. I'll be waiting! Gwa ha ha ha!

Bowser vanished, leaving the key to the top floor behind.

Mario: When will Bowser ever learn? The Stars are not meant to be used for evil.

Luigi: Yeah, it'll only leafs to his downfall.

Yoshi: Maybe we'll find your cousin's key on the top floor.

Mario: I'm not too excited about that.

They grabbed the key and left.

 **Bowser: Gwa ha ha! Can't wait for the finale.**

 **Me: It's gonna be awhile Bowser. Sorry!**

 **Bowser: Alright. In the meantime I'll be preparing for my ultimate battle. Wish me luck.**

 **Me: I only wish Mario luck.**


	22. Wario's Rescue

**Me: It's time to go upstairs! We're getting closer to the end**

 **Wario: Are ya gonna free me?**

 **Me: Yup! It's time to fight Chief Chilly!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Wario's rescue

Our heroes exited Bowser's realm with the key to the top floor. They walked upstairs and unlocked the door. This led them to a room full of paintings.

Yoshi: Woah! Look at all of these paintings!

Luigi: Where do you suppose we go first?

Mario: How about that room to the left?

They walked into the room which turned out to be a huge mirror room. They saw Lakitu still filming them.

Mario: Oh! Lakitu, I forgot you were filming us.

Lakitu: It's Alright. Hey! I see Wario's painting in the reflection!

Mario: But it's a painting of Luigi here.

They noticed a vanish cap on the pedestal and used it to walk through the "mirror" revealing its not a reflection at all. But rather a parallel room.

Mario: Bowser, you try so hard to be clever. We see through your tricks.

They jumped through Wario's painting on the other side.

* * *

They landed in a frigid ice world and immediately slid down a slide.

All: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

After the ice slide was a large chasm with tilting platforms. It was a long way down.

Mario: Whatever you guys do, DON'T LOOK DOWN!

After the platforms, they took a leap of faith and were luckily caught by an updraft. After walking on more huge blocks of ice, they did a mountain climb. Some Mizzter Blizzards tried to stop them, but they reigned victorious.

Luigi: Brrrrr! Can it get any colder up here?!

Yoshi: I can't stand this! I'm cold blooded!

Mario: Look!

In front of them was a large ball of hail with eyes, a horn, an ice mustache and green feet.

?: You three! I am the king of cold, Chief Chilly. I lock up anyone who challenges The superiority of my 'stache. In fact, I locked up one such fellow just the other day.

Mario: Wario!

Chief Chilly: Hmm. What sad, mangy mustaches you got there. It hardly seems worth it to destroy you. With 'staches like that, you're weak against the chilling mustache I have. But I'm between meetings now, so I might as well. In the battle for the best mustache, I'll win, hairs down. Ha ha ha! Bring it on peach fuzzes!

Chief Chilly tried to ram into them, but Mario knocked him into the freezing water, making him jump into the air and break the arena apart.

Mario: Woah!

Yoshi tripped him while he was wounded and ate him up whole. Turning him to an egg and flying him far away. Leaving behind Wario's key.

Mario: To me, that guy needs to groom his mustache more.

Luigi: Agreed.

They teleported back to the room with the doors and unlocked Wario's door.

Wario: Huaaa! Wario! At last! I'm free! Time to rustle up some koopa!

Mario: Yeah, you're welcome Wario. At least the whole gang's here now. Let's a go!

All: Yeah!

* * *

 **Wario: Yeah! Finally! I get some action!**

 **Mario: Well we've got 6 more areas to visit.**

 **Me: That you're right! See ya next chapter!**


	23. Snowman’s Big Head

Chapter 23: Snowman's Big Head

 **Yay! I'm not dead! I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I was just having a hard time figuring out what to write for this next mission. And I've been under pressure from school. Summer's almost here and this is the time where I get more impatient for summer and start slacking off from homework. Plus, I've also lost interest for a while and got lazy to upload at all. But I know I must finish this. For it'll lead up to later and hopefully better sequels in the future.**

 **Mario: I understand. High School was hard for me back when I was a kid.**

 **Me: Thanks Mario. Again, apologies, but I'm back again. Here we go!**

* * *

The now complete quartet walked upstairs to the second floor.

Mario: So… Wario, I was just wondering, where's Waluigi? Isn't he always with you?

Wario: You mean that lanky purple idiot? He ditched me in favor of some stupid tennis tournament.

Luigi: Wow, what a jerk.

Wario: I mean, that's all he wants to do with his pathetic excuse for a life, sports! He never wants to go on a treasure hunt with me, or go on any adventures. He just wants to play sports.

Yoshi: Have you tried playing sports yourself with this "Waluigi" guy?

Wario: Well, yeah I have. And I do enjoy playing them. But even when I make him happy by playing with him, he never returns the favor. Sports is all he ever does. Why else would he be so skinny?

Mario: You sure he doesn't have any other interests?

Wario: Well, there is one other thing. Waluigi LOVES pinball! I'm serious, he's addicted to it! When we were kids, whenever we saw a pinball machine in an arcade, Waluigi would grab his coins and play on the machine nonstop. I tried it a few times and I could NOT beat his highscore! He's just too good! In fact, he's currently building a GIANT pinball machine in his own likeness. And I'm not gonna lie, the gutters where the balls come from look like they'd make a very good racetrack. But I'm getting off topic.

Luigi: Err… I'm not sure if I'd want to race on something like that.

Mario: I'm sorry Waluigi did that to you cousin. I know Luigi would never do such a thing to me. Right bro?

Luigi: Of course I wouldn't. You're my best bro!

Wario: Oh, 'brotherly love'! Blegh! Can we get some stars now? I can't wait to fart on this Bowser guy!

Yoshi: Eww…

They walked back into the mirror room where Wario's key was found. Mario began to notice something was off. He looked closely and saw that there was a painting in the reflection,but not on their side.

Mario: Guys, follow me.

They noticed Mario walking towards the wall.

Yoshi: What is he doing?

Wario: Something stupid.

Mario disappeared into the wall with a wavy effect.

Luigi: ...How did he know that was there?

Yoshi: I guess I'm not the only one to have a sense of suspicion.

They jumped into the 'wall'.

Snowman's Land

They spawned at the bottom of a snowy mountain.

Yoshi: NOOOOOOO! Not another snowy place!

Mario: Don't worry, I'm sure this is the last one we'll come across. For now.

Luigi: Guys, I think I see light from the star on top of that GIANT snowman! How are we going to get up there?

Mario: There must be some sort of entrance. Follow me!

The gang walked around the snowman's base to reach an area with a few platforms in a shallow pond as well as an ice block shooter.

Luigi: There it is! That's the entrance up the mountain! Here goes nothing!

Luigi started running towards the entrance.

Mario: Uh Luigi? I wouldn't-

It was too late. The ice block shooter shot a wall of ice that pushed Luigi away.

Luigi: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Mario: LUIGI!

The ice block pushed Luigi into the very cold water. Luigi walked out of the water completely blue and shivering like crazy.

Mario: LUIGI! ARE YOU OKAY?!

Luigi: S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold…

Mario hugs Luigi to warm him up, crying a little.

Mario: It's okay. Everything will be *sniff* fine.

Yoshi: Poor little guy… lesson learned: don't touch the water here!

Wario: Well it IS cold!

Soon Luigi was back to normal.

Luigi: Thanks Bro! But how are we gonna get past that ice shooter?

Yoshi: Flutter Jumping?

Luigi: Uh… only one out of the four of us can do that.

Yoshi: Aw man…

Luigi: Wait! I know!

Luigi attempts the entrance run again, but this time he jumps over one block, does a slightly higher jump over the second, and does a really high jump with a flip over the third, and also getting to the top of the ice block shooter.

Mario: Nice one bro!

Mario does the same triple jump move and got on top as well.

Mario: Okay Yoshi. Your turn.

Yoshi: Wish me luck.

Yoshi started running, but he only had to jump over one block of ice before back flipping on top of the ice shooter.

Yoshi: C'mon Wario!

Wario: Wah hah hah! Watch and learn losers!

A bunch of ice came out of the ice shooter and Wario charged through it all with his shoulders (cannot be done in actual game),then back dipped to the rest of the gang.

Wario: Wah ha ha!

Mario: Showoff…

They continued up a hill until reaching a ledge they slowly creeped up against, which led them to a platform in front of the snowman's head.

Yoshi: Almost there! I can see the starlight.

But unexpectedly, the snowman started talking.

Giant Snowman: Hey! Who's there? What's climbing on me? Is it an ice ant? A snow flea? Whatever it is, it's bugging me! I think I'll blow it away!

Heroes: NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

The snowman blew them all away, their hats flew off and went on the wrong people.

Mario woke up in the snow.

Mario: *groan* What happened?

Mario looked at his hands and they were huge. His sleeves were also yellow.

Mario: MAMMA MIA!

Mario realized he was in Wario's body, and he saw his own body buried in the snow.

Mario: This is not happening! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I must be having a nightmare!

Mario's body got up and he heard Luigi's voice coming out of it.

Luigi: Oh… my back…

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Huh? Wario? I must be hallucinating because you sounded like Mario for a second.

Mario: I am Mario! And you're in my body!

Luigi: What? Okay, you must've gone crazy.

Mario: No really! Look at yourself!

He took out a mirror and gave it to Luigi. He looked in it and saw Mario in his reflection.

Luigi: AAAAAHHHH! Wha-wha-what's happening!?

Mario: I don't know!

They heard Wario grunting and saw Luigi's body getting up.

Wario: Hey! What's all this screaming about! And why is there two of me!

Luigi: Ahh! Wario! You're in my body!

Wario: Mario? Why do you sound like your stupid brother?

Luigi: I am his "stupid brother"! Take a look!

He tosses Wario the mirror.

Wario: I don't know what you're talki- WHAAAA! I'm no longer fat!

Yoshi: Hey! Are you guys ok?

Mario: Yoshi! At least you're normal.

Yoshi: What do you mean 'normal'? And why does your voice sound funny?

Luigi: We don't know why, but we somehow switched bodies!

Yoshi: Switched bodies? Okay, we'll figure this out. Just put on your respective caps so I know who's who.

They took off their caps, but unexpectedly, they reverted back to normal.

Yoshi: Huh? You're already back to normal? That was easy.

They gave each other's hats back and put them on.

Luigi: Well, that was strange. Ate our caps magical or something?

Mario: I guess… Moving on, we gotta find a way to get past that snowman.

Wario: We'll probably need something heavier than me to get past.

Luigi: How are we going to do that?Yoshi looked up at the summit and noticed a penguin at the summit that wasn't getting blown off.

Yoshi: I have an idea!

French Narrator: One long climb later…

The heroes were talking to the penguin.

Yoshi: You mind if we hitch a ride on you? We really need that star on top of the snowman, yet it keeps blowing us away.

Penguin: Sure thing! Hop on!

They hopped on his head and surely enough they were not blown away! They hopped off.

Mario: Thank you!

Penguin: No problem! Good luck!

They walked up to the top and claimed their prize: A nice shiny star!

* * *

 **And we're finally done! I decided that even though I didn't want to make the character caps play a huge role, I'd at least reference them.**

 **Mario: I'll admit it was kinda funny having Wario in Luigi's body.**

 **Luigi and Wario: I HEARD THAT!**

 **Yoshi: So, five more eh?**

 **Me: Yup! We're getting closer! So anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see you later!**


	24. Top o' the Town

**Chapter 24: Top o' the Town**

 **Next on our journey is Wet-Dry World.**

 **Mario: *sigh* Look, I had my patience with you before, but now that it's JULY could you PLEASE update a little faster?**

 **Wario: What he said!**

 **Me: I'm sorry, laziness took its toll on me. Let's a go!**

* * *

The heroes came out of the invisible painting of Snowman's land and walked out of the mirror room.

Luigi: well, that was a weird experience.

Wario: So, where are we going next? Hurry up, I don't have all day.

Mario: Well, there's a lot of paintings here. Some of which we've already seen before. I'm not sure where to start.

Yoshi: How about this one?

Yoshi saw a painting depicting a huge spider with a sky background.

Luigi: Oh no! I'm not going in there!

Wario grabs Luigi under arms.

Wario: Yes, you are!

Wario takes Luigi into the painting and Mario and Yoshi follow. They jumped in the middle.

Wet-Dry World

The heroes landed on a plank floating in a half flooded abandoned uptown.

Yoshi: What is this place?

Mario: Don't know. I guess this was a town that got abandoned due to flooding and this is what remains of it.

Luigi: Guys, I see the star, but it's way up high!

Wario: And just how do we get up there.

Mario: Maybe there's a way to raise the water. I think there's a switch up there. One of us should go, and then the other 3 wait down here.

Luigi: I'll go. I could use some action.

Wario: Ha! You?! Like you'd have the bravery to do it! You're afraid of heights!

Luigi: Grr! Shut up! I may not be the bravest of the gang, but that doesn't mean I'm useless! I can jump the highest, so I can make it up there the easiest. Just watch!

Luigi jumps to a spiral platform and runs up the building.

Yoshi: You go Luigi!

Luigi then tries to jump up a huge cliff, but it's so high that not even he can make it.

Luigi: Oh, come on!

Wario: Yup! He can't do it!

Mario: Well, if he can't get up there, none of us can!

Wario: Oooh…

Luigi: How will I get up there?

While he was thinking, a mechanical enemy known as a Heave-Ho came in front of him and launched him into the air and onto the top platform.

Luigi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Oof!

Yoshi: Well, that solves his problem.

Luigi gets up a little dizzy and spots a switch aup ahead and activates it, allowing the water level to rise.

Mario: Nice job, Luigi!

Luigi: Thanks bro!

The heroes went on a plank and tried to balance themselves, but then it wobbled and fell on its side. Luckily Mario and Co. held on tight.

All: WOAH!

Mario: *groan* Wario, would it kill you to go on a diet?

Wario: Says the guy who obsesses over pasta!

Mario: Well, at least I'm not as fat as you!

Luigi: Guys, stop fighting and let's get to the end!

The heroes inched across the disbalanced plank, dodging the amps floating, because one volt of electricity would lead to their doom. They made it across and claimed the star up ahead.

Mario: HERE WE GO!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! See ya later!**

 **Mario: Bye bye!**


	25. Mystery of the Monkey Cage

**Chapter 25: Mystery of the Monkey Cage**

 **Next up on our list of places to go to is Tall Tall Mountain!**

 **Luigi: Wow, it's really trying to tell us just how tall it is by using the word twice.**

 **Mario: Yep.**

 **Yoshi: Looks like we're going hiking.**

 **Wario: Maybe it can help me lose a little weight.**

 **Mario: Oh! I almost forgot! You got Super Mario Maker 2, right?**

 **Me: Yup! I'm having so much fun with it!**

 **Mario: That's great to hear!**

 **Me: Now then, let's a go!**

Mario and Co. exited the painting.

Luigi: Alright, what's next? This adventure is already starting to bore me a bit.

Yoshi: Yeah, the author can't seem to think of anything clever to write to entertain these readers.

Mario: Ahem! FOURTH WALL! DON'T BREAK IT!

Wario: Why not!? I love to break things! Including walls!

Wario tries to charge toward a wall, but Mario blocks his way.

Mario: NO! People are inside these walls!

Luigi: So guys, how about we go into that painting next.

They look at where Luigi was pointing. It was a painting depicting a mountain next to a cliff with very tall mountains.

Yoshi: You sure? Looks like a long way down.

Luigi: Well, I have high jumps so it can't be too bad.

Mario: Okay, but one slip up and you'll fall to your doom.

Wario: Less talking, more fighting! Wahaha!

Wario was the first to jump in the painting before the other 3.

 **Tall Tall Mountain**

The four land on a cliffside at the base of Tall Tall Mountain.

Mario: Well guys, there's no time to waste!

Luigi looks up nervously, and then down to to seemingly bottomless pit.

Luigi: I'm already regretting this…

Mario: Come on, bro!

Luigi: Aah! C-coming!

The heroes first started walking past a waterfall, then jumped across a few small gaps. They didn't have to worry about the mushrooms since they could walk around them. Then trouble awaited them. A group of Monty Moles started to throw rocks at the heroes. One of them hit Luigi in the eye.

Luigi: OOOOWWWW!

Mario: Luigi!

Mario runs toward Luigi and gives him a spare healing mushroom to heal his eye.

Luigi: Thanks bro!

Mario: No problem! Now it's-a time for us to play some whack a mole!

Mario jumped on top of a Monty Mole to squish it, Yoshi ate one of them with his tounge, and Wario grabbed one out of it's hole and threw it down the cliff.

Wario: and that's how you wrestle with enemies, Wario style!

Mario: Show off…

Next they encountered Bob Ombs on a slope, but those were no problem as Wario just threw them off a cliff. Then an enemy that resembled a Bob-Omb called a Chuckya grabbed Mario.

Mario: H-hey! PUT ME DOWN!

The Chuckya throws Mario off a cliff. But Wario caught him before he fell to his doom.

Mario: You… rescued me?

Wario: Nobody can mess with you but ME!

Mario smiled at this.

Mario: (I guess he somewhat cares about me.)

After Wario helped him up, he punched the Chuckya far away until it was a twinkling star.

Mario: Thanks cuz!

Wario: Don't get used to it…

The heroes came up to another area with rolling balls similar to Bob Omb Battlefield.

Yoshi: Not this again…

After a few minutes of mountain climbing, they were expecting a boss battle. But instead, they saw a cage with the star. And a monkey named Ukiki had the key to it.

Mario: Um… excuse me? Could you unlock that cage for us. It has something we really need.

Ukiki: Sure, I'll unlock it for you…

Luigi: Well, that was ea-

Ukiki: ...IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!

Luigi: Should've known…

The three plumbers tried to catch the monkey, but he was too quick and persistent. He taunted them as he dodged. Yoshi just sighs.

Yoshi: Guys, let me handle this. I've dealt with something like this before.

Yoshi used his tongue to eat Ukiki.

Ukiki: AAAAHHH! Let me out! I was only teasing! Can't you take a joke!?

Mario: Then unlock the cage for us!

Ukiki: Alright! A deal's a deal.

Yoshi spit him out and the quartet followed the monkey to the cage. In which he unlocked it, and the heroes earned a star.

 **Mario: I'm just gonna sit and wait till you post the final battle. That's when things get more interesting, right?**

 **Me: Yup! See you guys later!**


	26. Make Wiggler Squirm

Chapter 26: Make Wiggler Squirm

Me: Man! We are nearing the finale guys! Only three major areas left before the final boss! Are you guys excited?

Mario: You bet I am!

Luigi: I'm a bit nervous…

Yoshi: I'd love to teach him a lesson a third time!

Wario: We've seen this before over 20 years ago. Can I leave now?

Me: Don't be so modest Wario. I've got a special surprise for the final battle!

Mario: Ooohh! Sounds good!

Me: By the way **bold** in this represents a deep voice and underline represents a light voice.

Luigi: Uh… why are you saying that?

Me: You'll see, hehe!

* * *

The quartet jumped out of the Tall Tall Mountain painting.

Mario: Alright, what now?

Luigi: I saw another door. Maybe there's just one more painting.

Mario: You lead the way.

Luigi lead them to another door. When they walked in, they saw a picture of two Goombas one was in foreground, but it looked terrified of a bigger one in the background.

Wario: What's this? Land of the Goombas?

Mario: Only one way to find out! Jeronimo!

They tried to jump into the painting, but instead got hit in the head.

All: OW!

Mario: WHAT THE!?

Luigi looked to the left and saw another painting that looked exactly the same exept it seemed to be in a hallway that got smaller as you got closer, giving off the illusion to make it appear bigger when it's actually smaller. (This is called forced perspective. Look it up.)

Luigi: Guys look!

They noticed the other painting, but then Mario saw another painting with the exact opposite effect. It appeared the same size but it was in a hallway that got larger as you got closer so it actually bigger. (Again, forced perspective.)

Mario: Bowser must've learned about optical illusions. Which one of these is the real one?

Yoshi: We'll go to the large one.

Mario: Suit yourself. I'm going to the small one.

Mario entered the small painting no problem, but Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario had to walk a bit of a distance to get to the large one.

* * *

 **Tiny Huge Island**

Luigi: We're here! All right! Huh? What happened to my voice?!

Wario: Wah! My manly voice is gone!

Yoshi: We sound like Chipmunks!

They heard loud footsteps behind them. When they looked back, they saw Goombas. But they were HUGE. About the size of the room they were just in. Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario screamed in terror realizing that they were shrunken down, until an even bigger shoe crushed the Goombas. They looked up and saw a giant that looked like it came right out of a fairytale. The giant looked down at them and picked them up. Once they were at the giant's eye level, they were shocked to see it was MARIO.

 **Mario: Guys? What happened to you? Why are you so tiny?**

Luigi: What happened to US?! What happened to YOU?!

Yoshi: You're HUGE!

Wario: I knew that pasta would get to you someday Mario!

 **Mario: Wait, if I'm large, and you're tiny… I guess those paintings were more than just an illusion. This kinda reminds me of the Land of The Giants. Don't worry, I'm sure this won't cause too many problems. Let's just find that star.**

Luigi: But how? You're too big to get into that hole in the wall.

 **Mario: I'll find another way. Just meet me at the summit of this island.**

Luigi: Gotcha!

Mario put them down and they separated. The tiny trio entered the hole that led them to a lake (that would be just a pond to Mario). After swimming across it, they entered a cliff side with lots of wind that almost pulled them off a few times. They then entered another area with rolling balls. Meanwhile Mario swam over another pond that would be a lake to the others and made a jump that would be impossible for the other three to make to get to the cliffside, where he met up with the others.

 **Mario: Here I am!**

Luigi: Woah! Don't scare us like that!

 **Mario: Sorry! Now, how about I carry you guys the rest of the way?**

Luigi: Sounds good!

Mario simply climbed up steps that the tiny trio would otherwise struggle on. Then they reached the summit of the mountain. There was a shallow body of water that seemed like just a puddle to Mario. He saw light from the star through some small cracks so Mario punched into the pool, causing the water to leak into the mountain, Mario and Co. heard someone scream in there.

 **Mario: Uh oh! I shouldn't have done that.**

Luigi: Let's go check.

The tiny trio fell into the crack while Mario waited outside. They landed on a ceiling gate with a large Wiggler now soaking wet.

Wiggler: Whaa! You've flooded my house! Wh-Why?! Look at this mess! What am I going to do now?!

Luigi: We're so sorry! It was an accident My brother thought there was something we needed in here and-

Wiggler: You think I can forgive you?! Look what you've done! The ceiling is ruined, the floor is soaked… huff… huff… it makes me so… so… MAD!

Yoshi: Calm down! We'll help you fi-

Wiggler: NO! Reckless people like you will just make it worse! Everything's been going wrong ever since I got this Star!

He took out his Power Star which was big in comparison to Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario, but small compared to Mario.

Wiggler: It's so shiny… but it makes me feel so… strange.

Luigi: Why don't you give it to us so your problems can go away?

Wario: Yeah! Hand it over and we won't hurt ya!

Wiggler: After what you did to my home?! NO! The only thing you're getting is a trampling!

Wiggler trying to hold back his rage, ran towards the trio. Luigi just jumped on his head.

Wiggler: OW! I can't take this anymore! First you get me all wet, then you stomp on me! Now I'm really, really, REALLY mad! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Wiggler started running around the arena a little faster, but Yoshi stomped his head a second time.

Wiggler: Hey! Knock it off! That's the second time you've nailed me!

Wiggler couldn't hold back his rage anymore. The flower on his head disintegrated, his yellow skin turned redder than Mario's clothes, and his cute little face turned into vicious anger. He was now in **RAGE!**

 **Wiggler: NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT LINGUINE BREATHS!**

Wiggler's nose breathed out so hard it sounded like a chop chop train, then started to charge at the heroes like a bull. Wario finished him off by punching him in the face, turning him back to normal.

Wiggler: Oouuuch! Uncle! Uncle! Okay, I give in! Take the star!

Luigi: Thank you!

Wiggler inhaled and exhaled calmly and then smiled.

Wiggler: Whew! I feel better now. I don't really need it anymore anyways. I can see the stars through my ceiling at night. They make me feel… peaceful.

Yoshi: Alright. Sorry again about the mess we made.

Wiggler: It's alright. Accidents happen. Please, come back and visit anytime.

Wiggler shrunk down and climbed through a hole, leaving the star behind.

Luigi: Aww. He wasn't so bad! He was just angry. I still feel sorry about doing this to his home.

Wario: Yada yada! We got the star and that's what matters.

 **Mario: Hey guys! You okay down there?**

Luigi: We're fine bro! We got the star!

 **Mario: Great! Throw it up to me!**

The tiny trio struggled at first but used their strength to hoist it up to Mario who caught it with just two fingers.

* * *

 **Mario: This was quite a chapter.**

 **Luigi: Wait, I thought the tiny and huge islands were two separate islands.**

 **Me: Well, in this I made them both the same island, and there were no pipes to go through to change size.**

 **Mario: Seems to make sense.**

 **Wario: Oh boy! Two more boring chapters before this boring story ends!**

 **Yoshi: Shut up!**

 **Me: See ya later guys! Woohoo!**


	27. Stomp on the Thwomp

Chapter 27: Stomp on the Thwomp

 **Mario: At last we've finally reached the top floor! Time to finish this!**

 **Others: Yeah!**

 **Me: I'm also making the last floor a little more atmospheric than the original game to represent the heroes nearing Bowser. Enjoy!**

Mario and the gang came out of the painting.

Mario: That was… an experience.

Luigi: Yeah… so I don't think there are any more paintings here so, let's a go upstairs.

The gang walked upstairs and unlocked the door with the power of the stars. They walked up a spiral of stairs to reach the final floor. The floor was rather dark and ominous compared to any of the other floors, including the basement. Evil Bowser faces were seen plastered all over the wall with glowing red eyes. The room itself was pretty big and but was mostly empty besides a grandfather clock, openings on both ends, and the final star door next to a couple of photos of Peach. Mario took a torch and lit it up to see better.

Mario: Hey guys! That door must lead to Bowser's Hideout!

They went to the door and started walking up a very long set of stairs. However they were walking for a VERY long time and eventually got tired. They couldn't even see the top.

Luigi: *huff* How… *huff* much… *huff* farther?

Yoshi: Here's a better question. How far have we even GOTTEN?!

Mario: Let's che-

They saw that they barely made 13 steps.

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bowser (Off screen): Gwahahaha! You idiots! Did you really think it would be that easy? You need more stars to solve the 'endless' stairs!

Wario: We've been doing that for NOTHING?!

Luigi: Well, I guess we gotta find more paintings.

Mario: How?! I didn't see a single painting on this floor.

Yoshi: C'mon Mario! I was able to find Shifting Sand Land through a brick wall. There's gotta be something hidden in this room.

Mario: I guess. But it's not gonna be easy because of how dark it is up here. We gotta really use our senses everybody! There's no time to waste!

Mario and Co. got right to finding a hidden area. They tried feeling the walls, listening for strange sounds, and Yoshi even tried tasting it much to the other's disgust. But Luigi heard the tick tocking of the grandfather clock.

Luigi: Hey guys, what about this clock.

Mario: Not a bad idea. Let's try it.

They all jumped up and surprisingly, the clock's face was a portal, so they entered it.

 **Tick Tock Clock**

The heroes landed inside the clock. It was a bit foggy in there, but they could see perfectly fine.

Wario: Well, this day keeps getting weirder.

Yoshi: We don't even have these contraptions back on Yoshi's Island. We use the sun to tell time.

Mario: I can see the star shining through the fog up there. We gotta climb to the very top. Let's a go!

They traveled through swinging pendulums, rotating blocks, spinning platforms and more as they made a long trek to the top of the tower. They had to stand on a minute hand and wait a long while before they made it on top of a thwomp where they claimed their star.

 **Me: Sorry about the actual level being short. I didn't have any ideas so I just rushed it.**

 **Mario: It's okay. The Endless Stairs and the dark atmosphere you made for the top floor made up for that.**

 **Luigi: Yeah. The music that plays when trying to climb those stairs still haunts me to this day!**

 **Yoshi: Bowser's got some impressive magic. It's scary!**

 **Wario: One more star! Just one more! Wahahaha!**

 **Me: Fav and Review please!**


	28. The Big House in the Sky

Chapter 28: The Big House in the Sky

 **Me: One more star my friends! It's time to finish this!**

 **Mario and Co.: Let's a go!**

* * *

The gang exited the clock.

Mario: Alright! We're getting close! I can feel it!

?: Hey guys!

The four looked and saw Toad.

All: Toad!

Toad: You guys are doing great! Just one more star, and you'll be able to get to Bowser's final hideout and free us all! I can already imagine how happy Peach will be to see you again!

Mario: Yeah. I know she will.

Luigi: Oooh! Is that a blush I see?

Mario: What?! NO!

Wario: Just admit it ya little punk! Ya like her!

Mario: This is not a good time guys!

Yoshi: Yeah, we gotta find that last Power Star!

Toad: Try checking that light filled hole up there! I think it could be in there.

Toad started to fade.

Toad: Aw! Power's fading away again! Alright, I believe in you guys! Good luck!

He fades back into the wall.

The quartet jumped into the hole Toad mentioned.

* * *

 **Rainbow Ride**

The heroes were at first blinded by the light since they were just in a dark room. But as soon as they adjusted their eyes, they were amazed. They were very high up in the sky with floating buildings seen in the distance.

Luigi: Are we… in Heaven?

Yoshi: Pretty peaceful for being the last world before Bowser.

Wario: So Uh… where are we supposed to go?

Mario looked and saw something he'd previously only ever seen in fairytales. It was a floating carpet connected to a rainbow path.

Mario: A magic carpet.

Luigi: Arabian Nights?

Mario jumps on the carpet.

Yoshi: Is it safe for all of us?

Mario: I'm sure it is? Do you trust me?

Luigi jumped on as well. Yoshi and Wario hesitated for a second, but then jumped on. The magic carpet was able to hold all the weight and took off. (Moves faster than in the original game.) The heroes jumped over hazards that got in their way and had so much fun on the ride.

Mario: WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! (If only Peach was here. I could discover A Whole New World with her.)

The carpet flew through a big house and then landed on the rooftop, where the heroes met their final star.

 **I'm too excited to get to the finale so I rushed this. I did reference Aladdin though thanks to the magic carpet. Speaking of which, who here saw the live action remake? Is it good?**

 **Mario: Bowser, prepare yourself!**

 **Luigi: Wahoo! It's-a go time!**

 **Wario: Wario time!**

 **Yoshi: YAHOO!**

 **Mario: Let's a go!**

 **?: Gwahahahaha!**

 **Stay tuned for the grand finale!**


	29. Bowser in the Sky

Chapter 29: Bowser in the Sky

 **This is it my friends! The moment you've been waiting for is here! Are you ready?**

 **Mario: As ready as I'll ever be!**

 **Luigi: Let's-a go…**

 **Wario: Wario time!**

 **Yoshi: Yahoo!**

 **Bowser: Bwahahaha! This is gonna be fun!**

 **Me: Oh, Bowser! You're back!**

 **Bowser: Yup! I've been training for this moment! You better be ready, plumber! Because in this battle, I'm gonna-!**

 **Mario: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

 **Bowser: Okay! Okay! You make a good point. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Mario: Oh believe me, I can't wait!**

 **Me: This is heating up everybody! Time to go kick major butt!**

* * *

Mario and friends exited the hole from Rainbow Ride. They stared up at the door to Bowser's Hideout.

Mario: Well everyone… here goes nothing.

They slowly walked up to the door, and unleashed the power of the stars. With it they walked in, and this time the stairs actually had a top. It was a hole in front of a portrait of Bowser.

Bowser (off screen): So, I see you've made it here, huh? Well then I'll be looking forward to our battle together with you, Mario. And ONLY Mario! The rest of you can SCRAM because it's a one on one!

Wario: WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Luigi: Yeah! We stick together!

Yoshi: Let us in!

Mario: Guys… calm down. You guys have been a great help. But if Bowser wants a one on one, he'll be getting one.

Luigi: Mario…

Mario: Don't worry about me. I'm glad that I've had you guys by my side, just go check the castle for any Power Stars we might've missed, I'll be back with the princess.

Mario smiled and winked.

Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario thought for a second and smiled back.

Luigi: Okay, bro. Good luck!

Mario thumbed up and jumped down the hole, alone.

* * *

Mario heard thunder as he fell down onto a floating arrow.

Mario: (This is it, Mario. Give it the best you've got.)

Mario long jumped over three platforms and climbed up a fourth, then balanced on a narrow platform. Then a surprising thing happened. He walked on a wall, completely defying gravity.

Mario: (Is it just me? Or do I feel like this is foreshadowing a future adventure?)

Mario continued play forming up a long and tedious climb with many obstacles in the way. When he finally reached the top, he was met with a gust of wind that almost blew his hat away if he hadn't have caught it.

Mario: Woah!

Mario ran through the wind with all his might and finally reached the pipe leading to Bowser. Mario stood there and clenched his fists, ready for battle. Jumping in the pipe ready for action. He landed on the arena with lightning flashing around him.

Mario: Alright, Bowser! Show yourself! I'm ready!

Mario went into his battle stance to search for Bowser, when the koopa in question crashed down onto the floor. Mario was shocked to see that with the Stars' power, he had turned completely Rainbow. He was now Rainbowser!

Rainbowser: Mario! You came just in the nick of time! I've been looking for something to fry with my fire breath!

Mario: It's over Bowser! Me and the others have gathered the stars and I will stop you!

Rainbowser: Gwahahaha! Your pathetic star power is useless against me, plumber! Your friends are trapped within the walls, and you'll never see Princess Peach again!

Mario: You'll regret saying that! Let's a do this! Mono y mono!

Rainbowser: You can hold the mono, because I will pound your face!

Mario: Let's a go!

Rainbowser: SHOWTIME!

Rainbowser tried to ram into Mario, but he did a backflip and Bowser hit a bomb. He appeared defeated at first, but then immediately got back up.

Rainbowser: It's not going to be as easy as one blow, this time!

Mario: That's fine. I didn't think it would be.

Rainbowser breathed a huge burst of fire into the sky. Which came back down as little flames that burned Mario.

Mario: Ouch! Hot hot!

Mario charged back at Rainbowser to try and grab his tail. But he was quick.

Rainbowser: You're not grabbing my tail this time!

Mario ran around Rainbowser as fast as he could to eventually grab the tail and started spinning rapidly until everything Rainbowser saw was a blur. In which Mario threw the king at another bomb.

Rainbowser: Aaaah! Wise guy, huh? Let's see how you deal with this!

Rainbowser jumps up in the air and pounds real hard, causing five sections of the arena to collapse.

Rainbowser: You better hope you have good aim, Mario! Because those bombs are the only thing that can damage me. If I fall, I'll just jump back on!

Mario: Challenge, eh? I like it!

Mario kept dodging Rainbowser's attacks until getting his tail again. Mario was a good aimer, because he got it at the first try. Rainbowser stood there breathing heavily after his defeat.

Rainbowser: Don't think for a second that this is over, Mario!

He took out the source of his power, the Grand Star!

Mario: Woah! That's a big Power Star!

Rainbowser: Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of this Grand Star's REAL power! I thought you'd beat me. I was just trying to fool you into thinking you stood a chance. And now, it's time for the REAL battle to begin!

The Grand Star fused with him and got engulfed in a bright light. Mario stood in horror as most of the arena collapsed except for a small piece of land Mario was standing on.

Mario: Mamma mia…

 **To be continued…**


	30. The Wrath of Rainbowser

**Chapter 30: The Wrath of Rainbowser**

Mario shut his eyes when the bright light engulfed him. When it faded, Mario opened up his eyes and gasped in horror. Rainbowser was now HUMONGOUS with glowing white eyes, darker shades of color, and the Grand Star imbibed on his chest.

 **Rainbowser: What's with that face, Mario? Too scared to admit defeat? Gwahahaha! Time to put an end to your miserable life!**

Rainbowser raised his hand up. And prepared to crush Mario. However some sort of force stopped him from doing so.

 **Rainbowser: Huh?**

Rainbowser tried to push his hand toward Mario, but it couldn't reach him.

Mario noticed that a bunch of stars appeared around him.

Mario: The Stars!

 **Rainbowser: What?! But how?!**

?: It was us!

Mario and Rainbowser looked up and saw that Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario made it in and were floating thanks to the Power of the Stars.

Mario: Guys! You made it!

Rainbowser was enraged by this.

 **Rainbowser: How did you break through?! I only wanted MARIO!**

Wario: Well, it turns out you were stupid enough to miss a few stars in the castle walls. The Star Power was so strong that it had no choice but to let us in!

Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario held out the Wing Cap, the Metal Cap, and the Vanish Cap.

Luigi: Mario, we also got the caps that we found over the adventure. Put on all three of them, and combined with the stars, you'll be unstoppable!

Yoshi: Good luck ol pal!

Mario: Thanks guys! You're the best! I couldn't have done this without you.

Mario put on all three caps and the stars fused with him. He felt a pulse of really powerful energy surging through him.

 **Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Mario received a transformation. His cap turned white, with the M logo being replaced by a Power Star. His eyes turned red and his mustache turned yellow. The shirt turned yellow with the overalls turning white. He also gained wings twice as long as the wings on the wing cap, and gloves made of solid gold. And gained the ability to turn invisible for 5 seconds. Mario became SUPER MARIO! His friends also gained golden super shields surrounding them with a weaker, but still effective power. Super Mario looked at himself in awe and turned back to his friends.

Super Mario: LET'S A GO!

They all nodded. Rainbowser got angry and knocked them far away with his claws. But thanks to the star power, it didn't hurt them. Super Mario and Co. used their flight power to charge towards Bowser. As they did, Super Mario heard a voice inside his head.

?: (Mario… can you hear me?)

Super Mario: (Peach! Yes I can! Are you okay?)

Peach: (Don't worry, I'm fine. Listen. The Grand Star on Bowser's chest gave him his power. So it must be his weakness. Aim for it!)

Super Mario: (Got it!) Alright, everyone! Aim for the star on his chest!

They nodded. Rainbowser began to throw the bombs that Mario would previously throw Bowser at.

 **Rainbowser: Let's see how YOU like it, plumber!**

Super Mario and friends used quick reflexes to dodge them. Rainbowser then started to breathe fire at them. Ending with a blast that would be impossible to dodge if it weren't for Super Mario and the others turning invisible.

 **Rainbowser: GWAHAHAHA! They're dead!**

Super Mario and Co. reappeared in front of his chest with the Grand Star.

Super Mario: I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, Bowser!

They all punched him in the Grand Star.

 **Rainbowser: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Peach: (It's working! Bowser's power is weakening!)

Super Mario: We just gotta keep at it!

 **Rainbowser: Not if I have anything to say about it!**

Rainbowser shot out multiple beams of rainbow fire at Super Mario and Co. After getting knocked back, Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario slingshotted Super Mario right at Rainbowser's chest, it was too fast for him to react.

 **Rainbowser: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GRRRR! YOU ASKED FOR IT!**

The Grand Star on Rainbowser's chest began to charge up a blast. Super Mario and Co. also began to charge up as Super Mario started spinning around like a tornado and his friends revolving around him. Rainbowser fired a rainbow blast as the super quartet charged right through it. (It would be a quick time event if there were gameplay.) Once Super Mario reaches the Grand Star, he hit it real hard with his golden fist, shattering it.

 **Rainbowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Rainbowser turned back into normal Bowser, as did Super Mario to normal Mario.

Bowser: *groan* You've really beaten me this time Mario. I just can't STAND losing to the likes of you!

Mario: Well, that's what you get for misusing the power of the stars. It's meant to be used for good, not evil!

Bowser: My troops… worthless. They turned over all of those stars to you! And there were even ones I missed! Just how?! Now I see peace returning to the world… oh, it makes me sick! Just you wait until next time, Mario! Next time, I'll defeat you once and for all!

Mario: I'd like to see you try!

Bowser: Until then, keep that control stick smokin! Bwahahahaha!

Bowser vanished into thin air. Leaving behind the Grand Star. Mario and Co. celebrated for a moment before picking up the Grand Star. Everyone spawned wings on their heads and flew away.


	31. Ending

Ending

They landed back on the same spot where they spawned from the pipes and walked up to the castle.

Mario: Well guys, there's just one last thing we need to do.

Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario nodded and they all held out the Grand Star. It floated up to the glass portrait of Peach. In its place appeared Peach herself who floated down next to a couple of Toads. Mario ran up into the princess and took off his cap as so did the others (except Yoshi since he didn't have one).

Mario: Princess…

Peach opened her eyes to see her hero with a nice smile on his face. Peach was so happy to see him.

Peach: Mario! The power of the stars has returned to the castle.

Mario looked up at the castle, appearing as beautiful as ever.

Peach: And it's all thanks to you!

Mario: It wasn't just me, Princess. I had help from my bro Luigi, my best friend Yoshi, and my cousin Wario. I couldn't have done it without them! Especially since Yoshi saved me!

Peach: In that case, we need to do something special for all of you!

Peach kisses Mario on the nose, making him blush.

Luigi: I knew it!

Mario spun around and held out two fingers.

Mario: Here we go!

Peach giggled for a moment.

 ***cue Super Mario 64 credits music***

Peach: That cake I baked for you before was eaten by Bowser. So let's bake a new one, for my heroes.

Wario: Oh boy! Cake for Wario! Wah Ha!

They all walked inside except for Yoshi, who took a glance outside.

Yoshi: I've really done myself proud.

Luigi: Yoshi, come on!

Yoshi: Coming!

He runs in with the rest of them. As he does, the camera pans up towards the sky where birds were seen flying, and the sun was shining brightly.

 _Bob Omb Battlefield_

A photo was shown of the Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach sitting atop the arena where Yoshi fought King Bob Omb, enjoying the view. Wario was chasing after a Bob Omb. Wanting to keep it as a weapon.

 **Super Mario 64 DS: The Power of the Stars**

 _Whomp's Fortress_

Next photo revealed that after Mario and Yoshi defeated the Whomp King, a huge tower was built where he once stood. Yoshi was birdwatching and Mario flew while holding on to Hoot's leg. Luigi feared the height while Peach looked surprised. Wario just sat on the other side, eating garlic.

 **Based off of Super Mario 64 and its DS remake.**

 _Jolly Roger Bay_

Mario was shown panickingly swimming away from an Unagi trying to eat him alive.

 **Story written by Nintendo**

 _Cool Cool Mountain_

Mario and Peach sat in winter clothes next to the mama penguin, watching the baby penguin. Meanwhile, Wario was teasing the head of a snowman with its detached body.

 **English Voice Cast (if there were voices)**

 **Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, and Wario**

 _Big Boo's Haunt_

Luigi held a flashlight, terrified out of his mind. A boo behind him was about to flicker the light switch.

 **Andrew Sabiston as Yoshi**

 _Hazy Maze Cave_

Wario punched a boulder to smash it into pieces, leaving the others in awe

 **Leslie Swan as Princess Peach**

 _Lethal Lava Land_

Yoshi was surfing across the lava on a Koopa Shell. An angry Beach Koopa was seen in the background.

 **Scott Burns as Bowser**

 _Shifting Sand Land_

Klepto stole Mario's hat and he angrily chases it down.

 **Jen Taylor as Toad**

 _Dire Dire Docks_

Wario is building a sub of his own to be bigger and better than Bowser's.

 **Nate Bihldorf as Bob Omb Buddy**

 _Snowman's Land_

Mario and Yoshi build a friendly snowman atop the big snowman.

 **Special Thanks to…**

 _Wet Dry World_

Peach and a few Toads discover a hidden abandoned town, and immediately begin studying it.

 **Shigeru Miyamoto for creating this beloved franchise**

 _Tall Tall Mountain_

Luigi plays tag with Ukiki.

 **The team that created Super Mario 64 and it's remake**

 _Tiny Huge Island_

Giantess Peach watches the tiny heroes race against Koopa the Quick

 **All my beloved fans**

 _Tick Tock Clock_

A shot was shown of a view from the bottom to the top of the level, and Mario smiling at the camera.

 **And you for reading!**

 _Rainbow Ride_

Mario and Peach rode on a magic carpet, happy to have each other by their sides.

 **In memory of Satoru Iwata 1959-2015.**

Finally, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario and Peach stood in front of the castle and waved goodbye to the readers. Lakitu left the scene, having finished his duty.

A screenshot was shown of a strawberry shortcake decorated with figures of our four heroes, and the princess. A wooden sign was carved on the cake, saying "Thank You".

 **The End**

Mario: Thank you so much-a for to reading my fic!


End file.
